Prince of Drama
by riku the seeker of darkness
Summary: What can possibly happen when all tennis club members plays drama, instead of tennis?
1. Snow White

Chapter 1: Snow White

Narrator: Yukimura Seeichi

Once upon a time, a Queen gave birth to a beautiful daughter, named Snow White. She has full red rose lips, skin white as snow, and a gentle and kind personality. Snow White led a happy life. But then, her mother, the Queen died, and her father, the King, remarried to another woman. This woman became the new queen. But she was jealous of her stepdaughter's beauty…

A few years later, the King died and left the kingdom in the evil queen's hands. The queen then took advantage of her position and made Snow White to become a scullery maid, because the Queen was afraid that one day Snow White's beauty will surpass her own.

"Saa… Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of all them all?" asked Queen Syuusuke.

"You are the fairest of them all in the world my queen…. Screw this, why am I a mirror!? I know this is much better than what Echizen was forced into, but why I become a mirror?! I just want become the audience…" the magic mirror said (while complaining).

Unfortunately, the Ki- Queen heard her mirror mumbling. "SHINJI!"

"Shumimazon Tachibana…" the mirror… apologized? *cough* anyway… The Queen was satisfied with her mirror's answer… for now anyways.

Years later, the Queen repeated the gesture. She stood in front the magic mirror and asked "Mirror mirror on the wall… who is the fairest of them all?"

To which the mirror answered (more like more mumbling…) "Tachibana-san please…. the fairest of of them all is Echizen Ryoma! No one can outmatch his beauty… and why the same question again? This is ridiculous! We are tennis players! We are supposed to play tennis! Why are we doing-"

"SHINJI!"

"Shumimazon Tachibana" *cough* hearing the mirror's answer, Queen Syuusuke became enraged. H- she then ordered a hunter to kill Snow White.

"Saa... Yutta, I want you to kill Echizen and bring her- I mean his heart inside this box." Queen Syuusuke ordered the young hunter as he handed a red box with a golden heart shaped lock.

The young hunter agreed, and said, "As your wish, aniki… ummm… I mean

my queen."

'Tell me… why I become the hunter? I think that Kabaji guy suits much better…' the hunter mumbled to himself.

The next morning, the hunter accompanied Snow White into a flower field in the deepest forest…. as Snow White pay attention towards the field full of flowers blooming, the young hunter raised a dagger, attempting to kill her… I mean him. But the hunter didn't want to kill an innocent girl, even though said Snow White is a boy in this version of story.

He then warned Snow White. "Please run…. I can't do it… the Queen ordered me to kill you! Run, run to the place where the Queen won't find you!"

"Yadda… why should I run? I just can face Fuji-sempai-"

*ehem* "Echizen don't ruin the scenario." I (Yukimura Seiichi) scolded Snow White (with Sanada dragging Echizen from the scene). *sigh* am I the narrator?

Anyway, after hearing the warning Snow White ran into the forest… during that time she or he saw scary things that we'd rather not describe and ended up with animals accompanying her/him to barge some random empty (dwarf's) house.

In there she found out the house is in a messy state. Dirty laundries around the house, dirty plates that hasn't been washed only left in the sink, dust everywhere, you name it, we have it. Seeing that, she decided to clean the house with her newly made wild animal friends. After she's done with the cleaning, she cooked some broth for dinner climbed to the second floor and slept in a stranger's bed.

Meanwhile, outside the mine located in the forest, 7 dwarfs were just done with their mining activity and are preparing to go home. When they arrived near their home, they spotted light coming from their home, and thought that maybe some kind of thief barged into their house. They decided to attack the bastard.

But then, when they entered their house, they were shocked. Their previous dirty house has already been cleaned. There are no longer dirty laundry around the house, no dirty dishes to wash and no dust at all. Everything was spotless!

While they were discussing about the person who cleaned their house, they heard a noise coming from upstairs, and they prepared their weapons as they went upstairs to catch the culprit. When they arrived at their bedroom, they saw a lump lying on their beds. With a very slow motion walking the leader of the dwarfs, opened the blanket.

While the others are preparing to attack, the blanket covering the lump got uncovered. Inside, a beautiful girl *ehem* guy is sleeping peacefully…. as the woman/guy woke up the dwarfs quickly hid near the bed that person sleeping at while majority keep some of they hair to be seen (for Sanada *cough***** his hat).

…

LET'S JUST SKIP THE PART WHERE SNOW WHITE TAUGHT THE DWARFS HOW TO WASH THEIR HAND AND ETCETERA.

Meanwhile in the castle… when the queen knew the hunter had finished his job, she returned to her magic mirror, and asked the same question. But the mirror answered, "The fairest of them all is Snow White… why do I have to do this again? They already know the answer… so why I need to-" "SHINJI!" "Sumimazon Tachibana…."

Hearing that, the queen became enraged and went to her… I mean his secret underground cove…. and she make herself into an old badger ("Iie… I'm not old yet Yukimura-san." Inui said as he continued to write in his notebook.) And the she… he made a poison apple. He then took a boat to the dwarfs' house where the Snow White is currently staying.

Meanwhile, Snow White was singing Dreaming On The Radio when he saw an old badger that was taller than him, wearing glasses. Then he rolled his eyes, walked towards the grandma and asked, "H-how can I help you grandma… pffft…"

"Maa... I'm here to offer some nice juice to you, pretty one! Here… this is my special super ultra deluxe ginger ale, which I made especially for this drama! Saa, drink!"

"…" Suddenly, Snow White turned pale, and with eyes bulging out along with his skin turning green he took a lot of steps back. Then, he shouted, "YADDAAAAA! TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME INUI-SENPAI!" "Come on, I'm sure this will be delicious!" after he said that, he forced Echizen to drink it ('though I thought it was supposed to be an apple not a juice…' I thought as I read the script.) and he passed out.

"ECHIZEN!ARE YOU OKAY?! HOLD ON FOR AWHILE!" Momoshiro Takeshi shouted, "KABAJI!" "usu…" *EHEM* after that the dwarfs came home and found Snow White's body. Thinking that Snow White is dead, they put her body in a glass coffin and went to kill the Queen. After the witch fell of the cliff, they went back to mourn for Snow White. As they mourned they heard a neigh of a horse… when Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu hopped down from his horse as he saw the woman he loves sleeping in a glass coffin.

"Do I really have to kiss him?" the Prince asked.

"Yes," the dwarfs said in a dull tone.

Then the Prince kissed Snow White (both made disgusted faces, though the Prince's went unnoticeable to many.) When the kiss ended, Snow White suddenly woke up from his sleep.

"W-what happened to me? The last thing I remember was Inui-senpai in front of me… and that kiss was disgusting."

"I'm glad you felt the same way." The Prince said in a dull tone.

After that the prince hugged Echizen (both of them made disgusted faces again.) and asked her to marry him ("This is for the sake of the drama! And I'm going to complain to the author after this!" Echizen stated.) and live with him in the castle, which Echizen happily agreed to ("One of the worst moments of my life," Tezuka muttered.) and after that they lived happily ever after in the castle ("NEVER," the 'couple' stated).

THE END

"Wait a minute! Why am I the only one to drink that cursed juice?!" Ryoma-san shouted.

"Well because the author of this fiction deemed so…" Yukimura and Fuji answer together.

"WHAT THE HEEEEELLLLLL?!"

**N/A: So what do you think of this story? I hope you all like it… if you want another drama just vote which one do you want: Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast or The Little Mermaid.**


	2. Cinderella (Part 1) (rewritten)

Chapter 2: Cinderella: Part 1

Narrator: Echizen Ryoga

Once upon a time, in a mansion, there lived a perverted man called Echizen Nanjiroh, along with his wife Echizen Rinko and his daught- errr, son, Echizen Ryoma. One day, Rinko left her perverted husband and her cute yet bratty daughte- son because she can't stand her husband's playboy behavior. And thus, Nanjiroh and Ryoma were the only ones left in that mansion.

3 years later, Nanjiroh married another woman named Ryusaki Sumire. Sumire had 2 daughters named Ryusaki Sakuno and Ryusaki Tomoka. A year after that Nanjiroh went missing. He said that he had a trading business to manage, and had left for work (but the townsfolk believed that he became a voyeur and forgot about his son.) and left his son, his new wife, and his 2 step daughters. That bastard.

5 years after his 'dearest father' left him, Ryoma was forced to work in his own house as a maid ("Why do I have to become the maid again?! Do I even look like a maid to the audience?!" Ryoma complained). While his step mother and sisters live in luxury, everyday his work is to serve his step mother and sisters, cleaning the giant mansion and everyday he'll always have to obey the orders from his stepmother other and his stepsisters.

"Ryoma cook dinner, Ryoma clean the floor, Ryoma bath the cat, Ryoma catch the mice, Ryoma this Ryoma that... I'M SICK OF THIS!" Ryoma screamed and threw the broom he was holding. The broom flew across the room and hit the cat on the head, causing it to pass out on the floor. "... I'm not sorry!" he muttered weakly.

One morning he slept in. Again. The birds and mice tried to wake him up with difficulty ("WHAT IS IT WITH ANIMALS IN FAIRY TALES?!" he screamed. I'm starting to wonder if he has PMS.) and after they helped him to take a bath and do his bed, Ryoma prepared himself to hear screams and shouts of orders for him.

After he finished cooking breakfast... well, more like trying to poison his stepmother and sisters with bottles of unnatural and weird colored juices (again, the birds and mice tried hard preventing him from putting the substance in breakfast. Just so you know, they failed.) he rushed upstairs to wake his tormentors ("May they fall asleep forever after they consume this," he muttered as he climbed the stairs.)

Once he arrived at his stepmother's room he knocked the door (with his leg) and said, "Oi baa-chan! Wake up already!" in a very rude tone. *sigh* "Oi Chibisuke! Try to talk softly like the Cinderella from Disney!" I (Echizen Ryoga, the older brother of our dear main character) yelled at the Cinderella wannabe. Sumire then lectured him on how he should act, gave him orders, etcetera. An hour later, after he handed his stepmother and sisters their breakfast (with juices that the birds and mice can't prevent him from giving them to his step mother and sisters. Unfortunately for Ryoma, those 3 never touched the liquid).

As he sweeped the floor while singing Rising, the doorbell suddenly rang. While cursing whoever disturbed his little concert, he opened the door. In front the door is the neighborhood postman, Kirihara Akaya. Said post man, of course, laughed at the boy. "BWAHAHA! It really fits you girly boy! Ahahahaha! Here's the letter…. pffft... AHAHAHAHA!" after the postman managed to give the letter, he walked away while clutching his stomach, still laughing like a crazy hyena, leaving the enraged Ryoma to crunch the letter.

"I'll kill the fanfiction author after this stupid drama is done!" swore the still enraged Ryoma. First, let us pray that author-san will survive… Now let's carry on.

Anyways, after he gave the letter to his stepmother and sisters, the sisters squealed extremely **HARD** (yes, they squealed so hard that I need the bold and caps to describe it. I wonder why Ryoma didn't go deaf though?) after reading the invitation for Prince Seeichi's 'Bride Searching Ball'.

Time passed as Ryoma was forced to dress his sisters. Eventually, the stepmother said to Ryoma, "If you can find a dress other than your sisters' own then you can come as well." then she left him with a evil smirk. Knowing that he can't find a dress ("Of course I can't! I'm a fucking male, for the love of god! And even if I have one, I'm not gonna crossdress!" Ryoma complained yet again.) he gave up.

When he returned to his room, the birds and mice showed him what they done to the leftover clothes that his sisters had thrown. He smiled happily (more like grumbling) at the dress and thanked (cursed) the animals.

After dressing up, he quickly rushed downstairs and saw his sisters stepping into a carriage. "Wait! I want to come too! I don't want stupid aniki to throw my racquet and panta supply!" Ryoma exclaimed.

Hehehe, I know just the way to convince him *ehem* back to the story…

Seeing how cute ("I'M NOT CUTE!") he was, his sisters tore his dress down out of jealousy, while claiming that what he is wearing is theirs (well it is technically, isn't it?) and after that they left the crying Ryoma, an evil smirk plastered onto their faces.

Ryoma cried (with the help of eye drops) and ran into the backyard. Suddenly, sensing that his goddaught- godson is crying, the Holy Godmothe- I mean Godfather made a grand appearance before Ryoma.

N/A: How is it? This is the first part of the Cinderella drama, I hope you all like it. And thanks for all the reviews!

And for those who vote for The Little Mermaid drama, please be patient for after Cinderella drama it will be The Little Mermaid drama, brought to you by those ridiculous middle school tennis players! And this drama is a suggestion from Guest. Hope you all can give me more suggestions ^_^

Thanks for reading!


	3. Cinderella (Part 2)

**Chapter 3: Cinderella part 2**

**Narrator: Echizen Ryoga**

_On the last chapter: _

_Sensing his goddaught- I mean godson is crying, the Holy Godmothe- I mean Godfather made a grand appearance before Ryoma…._

**Behind the stage**

Oishi: Echizen-san, where is author-san?

Ryoma: Huh? Oh... her? I dunno *yawning while petting Karupin*

Ryoga: Oi… Oi... Chibisuke, if we can't find author-san we can't continue this drama!

Ryoma: So? *open a can of grape flavored Panta and drink it*

Eiji: Waah! Oishi! I… I just found a corpse in the tennis field nya….

Tennis members and Ryoga (except Ryoma,Tezuka, Inui and Fuji): NANI!

**When they arrived at the crime scene (aka the court), a corpse with foaming mouth lied in the middle.**

Ryoga: I-is that author-san?!

Tezuka: *drinks aspirins*

Momoshiro: Is that her?! Hey, what is that on her hand?

Ryoga: *takes the thick of papers from the corpse's hand* Hey, it's the manuscript!

Eiji: Alright! Let's do this for the sake of author-san!

Everyone: YOSH!

Author: Guys... help...

**-oOo-**

"Why does Ore-sama have to become the stupid fairy instead of the King? Anyway brat, I didn't know you can cry like a baby," said the Godmother- I mean Godfather in a sarcastic tone to his 'godson'. "Shut up, Monkey King! I would've preferred Buchou, or even Inui-sempai to become the 'Fairy Godfather' of this ridiculous fairy tale drama than you." Ryoma fired back to his own 'Godfather'. After the sarcastic remark, a words war between the two ensued.

Suddenly, a deathly aura surrounded the two. I looked at the source of the aura, and found our famous Tezuka Kunimitsu (death)glaring at the two. "Laps. Now." He commanded with a deadly tone.

After the duo experienced Tezuka Kunimitsu's deadly glare and the (endless) laps, they (finally) stopped the words war. "Don't worry brat, you will go to the ball. Kabaji!" "Usu!" suddenly, our dear Cinderella wannabe was dragged out of the scene by a giant. The Godfather sat on a relaxing chair and drank tea while the Cinderella wannabe kept on shouting loudly. "YAADA! LET GO OF ME!"

"Oii! I'm going to the vending machine in front of the studio! You guys want something?" someone suddenly shouted. "I want coffee then!" I shouted back. A few other guys also placed their orders.

"OII!" Ryoma continued shouting.

**-oOo-**

When Ryoma finally appeared (while cursing) with a pout, the 'Holy' Godfather and the audience went into a trance. For the readers out there, please use your imagination and picture it inside your mind...

Chibisuke had long white hair that was tied in a low ponytail with a black ribbon, a small silver tiara with onyx and sapphire jewels on it (where did they get the money to buy that thing?), and a black choker with a heart-shaped sapphire on his neck.

He wore a simple black gown with a dark blue ribbon tied in under his chest, and some black lace in end of the sleeves and gown (whose pocket money are they using?!). To complete the outfit, he also wore a pair of black heels.

As for his make up, he used a dark red lipstick plus lip gloss, a thin layer of silver eye shadow, and a thin trace of light pink blush.

I'm starting to wonder if he really has gone gay.

... Anyway, let's continue the drama. Monkey King?

"..."

Oi! Monkey King!

"Shut up! I heard you first time already! AND I'M NOT MONKEY KING! Anyways, you don't look bad, stupid brat. You should be amazed by my generousity! Anyways Kabaji, prepare the carriage for this brat." the Holy Monkey King ("Oi!") huffed. "Usu!" Kabaji answered.

And after that, Ryoma stepped into the carriage and ended up going to the ball (with a scowl on his face while cursing under his breath).

Meanwhile in the castle, the ball has already started. All the fine ladies, along with Ryoma's sisters had already started to introduce themselves to the Prince. "Lady Echizen Sakuno and Lady Echizen Tomoka!" Genichirou Sanada, the knight, announced. "My name is Echizen Tomoka your Highness… I have same name as my beloved Ryoma-sama! KYAAA!" Oi, oi, oi...

"My name is Echizen Sakuno your Highness… I hope you choose me as your bride!" the Echizen ladies said, before going into the crowd to search for their mother. Sanada kept calling the names of the ladies as he shot a pitying look at his friend Prince Seiichi, as said prince kept on twitching a lot (pun not intended!).

When Sanada was done shouting the names of the guests, the royal dance began. Seiichi avoided the Echizen ladies that was currently hunting for him, and instead danced with Lady Marui Bunta.

"Buchou- I mean Ouji-sama, please don't squeeze my hand so hard." Lady Bunta muttered nervously.

Next, Prince Seiichi danced with Lady Hanamura Aoi. Said lady continued chuckling in amusement, as she watched the seeing the guy called the 'Child of God' in the tennis field being nervous.

Next, he danced with Lady Fuji Syuusuke. "Saa… it's really interesting right, Yukimura-san?" Lady

Syuusuke said while continued chuckling in real amusement. " Well, how about you change positions with me Fuji-kun?" "Sorry, but I prefer seeing you suffer." Lady Syuusuke said. The prince kept on smiling (in scary way) and his left eye kept on twitching, pissed because of what Lady Syuusuke had just said.

After hours and hours of dancing (and avoiding ladies of the Echizen household), the prince went back to his throne, next to his father who was plain amused. Prince Seiichi noticed the look his 'father' was giving him, and he glared back at his 'father'. "Tezuka-san… I hope in the next drama, _you're_ the one who will be suffering…" said the tired prince while glaring at the king. Unfortunately for him, the glare didn't affect the king at all.

As the prince kept glaring at his father, our main character at last arrived at the castle. With hi- her trademark cocky smirk, h- she entered the ball room. As h- she tried to avoid hi- her stepmother and sisters, h- she (why is it so hard to refer to Chibisuke as a _she_?!) attracted all the males (even the ones who are crossdressing), and even the prince and the king. Giving his a father a (sarcastic) goodbye, he then approached the 'woman' that had caught his eye.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" asked Prince Seiichi. "Che… like I have a choice." Ryoma answered, and accepted the offer. As the two danced (I didn't know Chibisuke can dance!), the other guests watched, either in awe or jealousy. 'Why can't I dance with the prince?' 'Why can't I dance with that beautiful lady?' were the thoughts in their minds.

But Sumire and her daughters were different. 'Where have I seen that girl before...?' were the thoughts in their minds. When Lady Sumire tried to get closer in order to identify the lady, a red and white figure suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, and almost made Lady Sumire die out of a heart attack. "Oi, oi! No one should get closer to the prince and the lady when they're dancing, nya! We should give them some privacy, nya!" Kikumaru Eiji, a soldier (who is suspected as a hybrid between a cat and a human) said.

As they rest of the guests danced, the prince dragged the lady into his private garden instead, the Rikkaidai Fuzoku Private Garden. As they were talking about something that we don't understand at all (presumably tennis-related?), a bell rang, telling us that the time is midnight. "That bell…." "Ahh... it's already midnight, huh?" "Nani?! Damn, I have to go back!"

"Why should you leave, 'fair' lady? If you shall leave, then please tell me your name." the prince answered. Ryoma, seeing that (s)he didn't have time, ran towards the front door without telling the prince hi- her name.

When (s)he was running towards the carriage, his left heel suddenly came loose. But (s)he had no time to pick it up, as he saw the prince running towards him. (s)he decided to ignore the loose heel dropped on the palace stairs, and left for the mansion. Fortunately, when (s)he arrived at the mansion, hi- her step mother and sisters have yet to arrive back home. (s)he then changed his tattered attire from earlier, cleaned the house, and went to sleep...

**A/N: How is your opinion of this chapter? The next is the last part of the Cinderella drama... so stay tuned and give me your reviews ^_^ thanks for reading!**


	4. Cinderella (Last Part)

**Chapter 4: Cinderella (last part)**

Narrator: Echizen Ryoga

_On the last chapter:_

… Then (s)he changed his tattered attire from earlier, cleaned the house, and went to sleep…

**Behind the stage:**

Riku (aka the author): Yo, minna!

Ryoga: Wait, aren't you dead already?

Riku: Don't be silly! Anyways, I finished the last part of Cinderella drama.

Ryoga: Really? It's a shame... I had a very good time acting as the narrator *pouts*

Riku: Now, now... maybe in the next drama, you can take the lead.

Ryoga: Really?! Yippee!

Other tennis members: 'Just how simple-minded can this guy be…?'

**-oOo-**

After Ryoma left, the prince kept on staring at the heel that the 'woman' he fell dropped.

"I know…! I can ask 'father' to help me find the lady!" he exclaimed, and went to tell his 'father' to search for the shoe. Prince Seiichi promised that he would marry whoever fitted the shoe.

"… You _do_ realize Ryoma is a male, right?" the king questioned. "Just play along darn it," the prince muttered back. After the short conversation, King Tezuka agreed and sent one of his trusted advisor, Oishi Shuichiro, and his other trusted knight, Sanada Genichirou, to search for a woman that fits for the heel his so-called-son found.

Days by days went, whilst the advisor and knight knocked the door of each household in order to find a maiden that fits the small black heel made of glass the prince found. At last, the two arrived at the Echizen household.

Inside said household, the daughters of the Echizen household saw the advisor and the knight from their window. In a flash, they frantically wore their best dresses, do their hairs, apply makeup, etcetera. When the two teenagers finished painting their faces (Momoshiro, stop snickering!), Lady Sumire opened the front door, and invited the men in.

"Welcome gentlemen…what brings you here? Come in… come in." said Sumire, as the gentlemen entered the mansion. Unfortunately, they didn't saw Lady Sumire's evil grin as she walked upstairs and locked the door to Ryoma's room, and chaining the key on Lucifer's collar.

"Good day, Mrs. Echi-"

"LADY, NOT MRS!" Lady Sumire snapped.

"Err, Lady Echizen. We came here in order to find a girl whose foot fits into this black glass slipper, so that she can be married to the Prince." the advisor stated. Mrs- (*glare*) uhm- Lady Echizen nodded, and called for the girls to come down.

"GIRLS! THESE GENTLEMEN WANTS TO SEE YOU!"

And at that, a sound of a crash, and two girls' shouts erupted as they raced down the stairs.

"ME FIRST!"

"NO, ME FIRST!"

"GIRLS! Behave yourselves! Now, these gentlemen are from the castle. Treat them nicely." Lady Echizen stated.

"Well then, shall we start? Lady Tomoka, please sit down here." "Sure..." Tomoka answered arrogantly.

Meanwhile… our hero (or rather heroine?) was cursing at whoever locked the door. "Damn, I should've gone to the toilet before this part starts! Oi, someone open the door! I want to go to toilet!" Ryoma yelled. Hearing his yell, the mice, the birds, went to his rescue along his favorite cat, Karupin the Himalayan cat.

Suddenly, Lucifer, the cat that Lady Sumire took in as a pet, attacked Karupin and pulled his tail. Karupin, feeling the need to fight, scratched back. And so, a catfight started between the two felines. As the animals along with Ryoma (who is holding his bladder) watched the two battle…

"Both ladies didn't fit the glass slipper at all… are you sure you don't have another 'daughter', Echizen-sama…? Tarundarou." Knight Genichirou asked. "No… I don't have another daughter, Sir knight." Lady Sumire replied hastily.

"Are you sure? We do receive a report about the daughter of the former perverted Lord, Lord Echizen Nanjirou. I think her name was… Ryoma Echizen?"

"No… I haven't heard that name before."

"Very well then… please excuse us Lady Echizen. We have other houses to visit," advisor Oishi said.

At the same time… Karupin came out as the winner of the catfight between him and Lucifer, with Lucifer epically falling into a mountain of horse dung. The mice then snatched the key from Lucifer's collar, delivered the key to Ryoma who frantically opened the door and ran downstairs, into the toilet.

And at that moment, as the knight and advisor were about to leave, they saw a flash of green, white and brown figure passing them, and running into the toilet.

"…" All the people in the room can only stare at the bathroom door. A few minutes passed, and the door suddenly opened, revealing Ryoma (who was muttering, "Thank god… I almost pissed my pants," darkly). Ryoma then noticed the stares he got.

"What?! You never saw someone that was about to piss his pants badly?"

The Knight then dragged him to the chair and signaled the advisor to try to fit the heel on him. Lady Sumire, knowing the heel would fit Ryoma's feet, used her cane to trip the advisor, and made the heel fell onto the ground, shattering it into pieces of glass ("thank god that we used a cheap glass to make this spare heel…" the author muttered).

Both the knight and advisor were devastated. They paled and shivered as images of them running in endless laps flashed across their minds, while being glared at the king. Not to mention the sadistic nature of the prince.

"Why do you two look like the world's about to end? Here's the other heel. I don't need it anyways," Ryoma said as he fished out another heel. The ladies of the Echizen household then gasped in horror, while the knight and advisor stared at Ryoma as if he is their Messiah.

At last, they found the 'woman' who dropped the heel. After that, the knight and advisor literally dragged the maid to the castle to spread the happy news ("HAPPY NEWS MY ASS!" Ryoma shouted).

Weeks later, the two got married in a grand wedding ceremony and lived happily ever after…*sob*

**~THE E-**

"Wait a minute! Someone help me! This person trying to molest me!" Ryoma yelled in horror.

"Saa… let's enjoy our honeymoon… my 'honey'~" Seiichi chuckled in amusement as he held Ryoma in a tight grip.

"YADDDAAAA!" Ryoma continue to yell, as the others stared at him with pity while Fuji kept chuckling in the same amusement as the took pictures of Seiichi dragging Ryoma away. Anyways…

**~THE END~**

**A/N: So, how is it? I hope you all like this not-so-happy ending (for Ryoma anyways)! The next drama will be about the Little Mermaid, so stay tuned, as these tennis players will about to bring you into a more hilarious drama! ^_^ thanks for reading!**


	5. OMAKE: Relaxing, and the Contest

Chapter 5: Omake: Relaxing, and the Contest

Narrator: None

**Back stage**

Riku: Konnichiwa minna-san! It's been long time huh? Sorry for not updating for long… I got caught in writer block…

Ryoma: Urusei! You're just too lazy to write, right?

Riku: No, I'm not! And for your information, I'm still wondering who should become the female role *pouts*

Ryoma: Whatever… *dismisses Riku*

Riku: Anyways, someone do the disclaimer now! I have to lock myself inside my room to brainstorm more ideas.

Sanada and Tezuka: Riku doesn't own any of us and never will be since we only be owned by Konomi Takeshi!

**-oOo-**

Atobe Keigo's mansion

It was a beautiful morning. The leaves were falling off the trees, signifying the start of fall.

The drama Cinderella that was played by the tennis club members from 3 days before left one particular boy in a sour mood. He is, of course, our beloved Cinderella-wannabe, Echizen Ryoma.

Said boy had even committed an attempted murder towards the author of this fanfiction, by giving her a member of the infamous Inui juice products, the Aozu.

The tennis club members who acted and helped in the drama gathered together on this particularly nice morning to relax and forget some rather embarrassing memories, especially the infamous moment when Echizen Ryoma and Tezuka Kunimitsu were forced to kiss (see the first chapter).

Some even gathered in the dark corner (Since when did this corner exist?) to assemble some materials for blackmailing people such as Fuji Syuusuke, Yukimura Seiichi and Oshitari Yuushi.

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed Sadaharu Inui and Yanagi Renji, holding their data book and a bunch papers in their hands. "Minna, I want all of you to see this." Inui commanded as he set the papers down on the table, gesturing for everyone to see them.

"The data which is written on this paper is the amount of profit we made from our previous dramas," Yanage stated, earning some twitches from Ryoma, Tezuka and Yukimura.

At that, the two men announced, "The profits we earned are enough to pay for 3 schools' tennis joined practices, and it's even enough to pay for all tennis club members' tickets for a trip to England, for a month and 3 nights."

"YAHOO! ENGLAND! Ne, ne, Inui, can we go to England?" the happy-go-lucky Kikumaru Eiji pleaded.

"Sure, but there's a catch." Yanagi answered. This statement earned a twitch from Ryoma, Tezuka and Yukimura, plus Atobe.

"We have to continue this drama, once a month," Inui stated, as a scary grin formed on his lips. Yanagi, of course, formed the same gesture on his lips. And of course, people such as Ryoma, Atobe, and the others who had already experienced the horror of becoming the lead roles in these twisted dramas, got ignored by Inui and Yanagi.

"The next drama is called The Little Mermaid, and we have already decided on the roles. But, we have yet to decide who will play Princess Ariel's role, and to solve this problem, we will make a voting contest. Whoever gets the most votes will act as Princess Ariel." Yanagi said.

At this, the number of people with pale faces in the room increased.

"The voters will be the female tennis members, and the schools which covers Rikkaidai, Seigaku and Hyotei. After that, we will practice within 3 weeks, and we will proceed to play the drama the following week. And if the drama happens to be held on the same date as the tournament, we'll cancel the drama until further notice. Until then, only two names will be inside the voting list." Inui informed, and received a lot of relieved sighs in reply.

"And the two lucky people are…"

A long silence enveloped the room, as Yanagi stopped his statement to create more suspense.

"The 2 names are… Echizen Ryoma and Marui Bunta. " Yanagi continued. Said people then let loud shrieks of complaints escape from their mouth.

"WHY IN THE NINTH LEVEL OF THE HELL, DO I ALWAYS GET CHOOSEN FOR?! I CAN UNDERSTAND THE BUBBLEGUM LOVER HERE, (at this, he pointed at Marui which earned him a 'what did I do to you?' look) SINCE HE HAS RED HAIR, BUT WHY THE HELL DO I GET CHOOSEN TOO?!" Ryoma yelled.

"It's simply because you have become quite popular after the last drama." Inui easily answered Ryoma, which made him have to dodge a large number of tennis balls, and then dodge a suprising number of soft pillows. As if Ryoma still wasn't satisfied, he chased Inui with mad and murdering aura enveloping his body, whilst cursing.

With a lot of sweatdrops, the rest of the tennis club member watched the cat-and-mouse chase scene between Inui and Ryoma. They decided to go along with the voting, despite Marui Bunta's protests in order to save his pride and Ryoma's.

And after the voting papers were published all around three schools, the tennis club was fulled with vote papers, much to the dismay of Marui and Ryoma.

* * *

**A/N: So, how is this Omake? Hope you all can joining the voting! Which one will you choose to become Princess Ariel? Will it be Marui Bunta, or Echizen Ryoma? **

**Please help all three schools students to vote as well ^_^ thanks for reading!**

**Editor's notes: I'M SO SORRY. THE LATE UPDATE WAS PARTLY MY FAULT AS WELL. DAMN EXAMS. Anyways, please help the students vote! Thanks for reading, once again!**


	6. The Little Mermaid (Part 1)

**Chapter 6: The Little Mermaid (Part 1)**

Narrator: Kikumaru Eiji

**Back stage**

Riku: Yo, minna! The new script for our next drama, The Little Mermaid has been done!

Ryoga: I hope I get a role this time…

Other tennis members: 'He's still at it…?'

Riku: Right... Thanks to the voting contest that was held by Yanagi-san and Inui-san, I finally decided who will be playing Ariel for this drama.

Ryoma &amp; Marui: *Cursing and glaring at Yanagi and Inui*

Riku: Anyway, time for the disclaimer. I don't own the characters from Prince of Tennis, no matter how much I wish I own them.

**-o0o-**

At the ship

Once upon a time, there lived 2 princes from the land of Hikomaro, Japan. They were sailing across the seas and oceans for absolutely no reason. Were they bored or something?

Anyways, their names were Prince Echizen Ryoga and Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu. The royal butler, the advisor, their adoptive father, Echizen Nanjiroh, along with a number of sailors working on the ship accompanied them in their journey.

"Nice weather today… Makes me wanna sleep under the sun…" Nanjiroh muttered appreciatively as he yawned. This action earned him a twitch and glare from his adoptive sons.

"Oi, Oyaji! Don't you dare to sleep when we still have to help around the ship," Ryoga lectured, while shooting his adoptive father an evil glare.

"Mada mada dana! You need to relax once in a while, so your body won't get stiff! You're already stif though! Hahaha!"

Hearing those words rolling out of the old man's tongue, Ryoga opted to not protest. Instead, he only some sentences that I suspect to be something along the lines of 'Baka Oyaji', while eating an orange he stole from the kitchen.

("Riku-chann, help me! He's glaring at me!" Eiji wailed in fear. "Um, continuing…" Riku coughed.)

Meanwhile Kunimitsu, who was reading a science book, just rolled his eyes. _'Relax is when you spend time resting or doing something enjoyable after you have been doing work… And this man hasn't been doing any work at all…' _the young man thought silently, as he twitched his eyes in annoyance.

How do I know what he's thinking? It's written in the script!

And at that moment, a sailor called Shun Suzuki approached the princes and made a conversation with them. "The weather today is nice today, isn't it? I'm sure it's because King Genichirou is in a good mood today..."

"King Genichirou? Who's that?" Ryoga asked.

"King Genichirou, also known from his title, King Triton, is the ruler of the sea. According to the legend, when he's in a bad mood, or when humans piss him off, he will produce a storm and cast it upon the oceans," Another sailor named Issa Washio answered.

"There's no way a legend like King Triton and the merpeople exist! And since when King Triton has a name? I though Triton WAS his name." Ryoga said, while gobbling his third orange up.

"You better not insult legends like this, you know? Who knows what might happen to you. Kids these days…" a sailor named Akutsu Jin grumbled, while lifting the fishing net he set a few hours ago from the sea.

Unfortunately, the fishes that were caught in the net managed to dive back into the sea, before he managed to completely lift the net from the sea.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a certain under water kingdom, called the Hyotei Kingdom, a music festival is currently being held in order to celebrate the kingdom's anniversary. Shuichiro Oishi the crab acts as the maestro while the other six daugh- I mean sons- screw this. Let me repeat.

The other six she-males sang.

("Riku-chann, help me! They're shooting me an evil glare!" Eiji wailed in fear again, as he pointed at the six daugh- *cough* sons. "Continuing…" Riku coughed again)

They're going to sing Ometto Samba today, with Marui and Ryoma as the lead singers.

"Presenting… The most royal, handsome, scary, and powerful king of them all, KING TRITON! Aka King Genichirou." A fish declared with its squeaky voice. And at that precise moment, King Genichirou entered the hall, and sat on his throne (while glaring at the fish announcer).

"Next comes our dearest royal lowborn! The ugliest advisor plus maestro of the year, SHUICHIRO OISHI THE CRAB!" The fish declared again, as Oishi the Crab entered the hall and swam to his spot, in front of the she-male choir (with steam puffing out from his head).

"Why am I being badmouthed…?" He grumbled quietly, as he took his music sheet out. After grabbing his baton, he cleared his throat and started swinging his baton in various directions.

The music then started. After the short intro, the she-males started singing beautifully. King Genichirou nodded his head in satisfaction, as he heard his daughters- sons- _CHILDREN _sing.

And then, the moment we're all waiting for is near. Oishi swung his baton enthusiastically, King Genichirou widened his eyes in anticipation, and the she-males gradually increased their volume. Guess what?

IT'S TIME FOR THE YOUNGEST TWINS, MARUI AND RYOMA TO SING! Insert drum roll please.

The she-males surrounded a large clam, as they sang. After a few seconds, the clam then gradually opened, to reveal…

None. No Marui or Ryoma can be seen in that clam.

"MARUI! ECHIZEN! TARUDAROU!"

* * *

"I wonder if we'll make it back in time…" Ryoma muttered under his breath, as he and his elder twin, Marui swam further away from Hyotei Kingdom.

"It'll be fine! Don't worry so much." Marui cheered happily. Ryoma, who followed his elder twin behind, can only sigh quietly. "So, what are we gonna do now?" Ryoma asked his 'brother'.

"Hmm… Let's meet Tooyama!" Marui suggested brightly.

And while unaware of their angry father's wrath, the twins then met up with their furry friend, Tooyama Kintaro. He's a seagull that Marui and Ryoma visit frequently, in order to learn more about the human culture.

Both Marui and Ryoma always brought items from the ships that wrecked at sea to the seagull to ask what are they used for. Today, Marui and Ryoma had brought a fork, a manga (still wrapped), an unopened can of grape flavored ponta and some flavored bubblegums like grape, mint, and oranges.

"Hmm… This is called a dinglehopper_, _and this item is used to comb your hair!" Tooyama exclaimed, as he started brushing his fur with the fork. "Hmm… This is called a ponta! You drink this when you're thirsty." He exclaimed again.

"But, we're surrounded with water! Why would the humans create a flavored drink again?" Marui asked curiously.

"Well, because humans are the type of species that never gets satisfied! Anyways, this is called a manga, and you can read this when you get bored, and this thing is called a bubblegum, and you can chew on it." Tooyama replied.

I wonder is Tooyama-san really used the fork as a comb… Nya.

"Ano… Marui-senpai- I mean, Bunta-san, Ryoma-san... The musical festival has already started, you know…?" a trembling fish, known as Akaya, informed as he thought about the punishments that they will receive for being late.

Well, there's a possibility that they completely missed the festival itself, but we should think positive… Right?

At that, the twins shrieked ("WE DIDN'T SHRIEK!" the two complained) and proceeded to dive into the water, swimming back to the castle in haste.

And of course, by the time they arrived, one pissed-off king along with one tired conductor greeted them.

"Uh oh…" the twins muttered. "Uh oh indeed! What event is it that you absolutely MUST attend, that you completely missed the festival?" the king asked, his face still showing his anger.

"Umm, uh…"

"100 LAPS AROUND THE KINGDOM!" the king suddenly shouted.

"W-wha-"

"100 LAPS AROUND THE KINGDOM. _**NOW**_." The king commanded.

And so the three of them did it. Not to mention, after the physical torture, the king still slapped them harshly.

* * *

"Heyy, let's go up to the surface!"

"Sure. There's pretty much nothing else here."

"B-but you've just received harsh torture from the king! Would it be wise to-"

"Whatever. Let's go, Ryoma."

"W-wait!"

And so, both Marui and Ryoma decided to swim up to the surface, dragging the unwilling Akaya along.

They reached the surface just in time to see a ship passing by. The ship had set off a lot of fireworks, and the noise produced was pretty loud.

"What's that? A ship…?" Ryoma asked himself. "Seems like it. Let's check it out!" Marui suggested, as he grabbed his younger sibling's hand and dragged him towards the ship. "W-wait for me!" Akaya exclaimed, rushing up to the two twins.

The twins then managed to climb up the ship. And that was when they saw the sailors on the ship, dancing around happily, singing off -tune, and drinking.

Last but not least, they also noticed 2 handsome young men sitting on two barrels.

One of the men had hazel eyes and black-green hair, similar to Ryoma. He wore a necklace around his neck, and he was laughing happily.

And the other man had dark brown hair, and he wore glasses. The brunette had a small ghostly smirk on his face.

And then, all of sudden, someone older than them, perhaps their father, presented the two young men two presents. The first present is a package of gravure magazines.

At the sight of the magazines, the two princes threw the magazine back at the older man, along with an evil glare.

Ryoma proceeded to facepalm.

And the second present are 2 carved stone sculptures, one for each of them.

When both Ryoma and Marui (fake) sighed as they watch their prince charmings laugh merrily, a cat suddenly appeared out of nowhere and licked Ryoma on his cheek. Ryoma then giggled.

Everyone (except Ryoga and Nanjiroh) in the scene stopped their activities and stared at Ryoma in shock. The normally stoic and arrogant Ryoma, just _giggled_? _That_ Ryoma, just _giggled_?

("THE WORLD IS ENDING! EVERYONE RESCUE YOURSELVES!" Eiji shouted. "Someone sedate him!" Riku commanded. At that, two men appeared from behind the curtains and injected something into Eiji. The latter fell to the ground. "Um… 15 minutes break!" Riku shouted out.)

After 15 minutes of resting due to the shock received from the scene above, a storm suddenly approached the ship and everyone acted in character again.

All the sailors acted quickly and lowered the sails, but a thunder then striked at one of the explosive barrels. This caused a fire to break out, and quickly made damage to the ship.

Noticing the danger, the twins then quickly jumped into the sea, and watched the scene from underneath the waters. All the people were already standing on the safety boat. But two men were missing…

"TEZUKA! RYOGA! GET YOUR BUTTS HERE!" the old man from earlier shouted. Turns out, the two princes were searching for the cat earlier (since they didn't want Ryoma to impose his wrath on them).

When they finally found the cat (he was sleeping under the table), they quickly threw the cat to the elder man.

"QUICK!" the man shouted, as he tried to prevent the cat's claws from scratching his face.

But the moment the princes tried to jump from the burning ship, suddenly…

They slipped. Both Tezuka and Ryoga slipped, and fell into the ocean.

Both princes then instantly drowned. When they were about to lose their consciousness, a hand reached out to each of them, and pulled them out to the surface.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about this chapter? I hope you guys like it!**

**As for those who voted Marui to become an Ariel-wannabe, don't worry. He's still the main character for this drama. Ryoma's just his sidekick! **

**By the way, I'd like all of you to vote who will Marui be paired with, Tezuka or Ryoga? Thanks for reading, and please review! **

**Replies for the reviews:**

**To **_**Guest**_**: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED :D I hope this chapter is to your liking!**

**To **_**seaweedbrainlover1117**_**: I love your enthusiasm XD I'll try to transform Ryoma from a Cinderella-wannabe to an Ariel-wannabe as to your liking :D **

**Editor/N: Dinglehopper: Fresh and canon from the movie itself :D and poor Oishi. Not that I don't find bullying characters enjoyable (what the heck) anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Little mermaid part 2**

**Narrrator: Kikumaru Eiji**

**Previous Chapther:**** when they are about to lost consciousness, a hand reached to each of them out to the surface.**

**Riku:****hai…minna long time no see..as you all can see I am back! Please forgive me for not update so long.**

**Ryoma: che…I just had a nice vacation and you back again…no way in hell!**

**Marquis: Agree!**

**Riku: whatever *ignoring both Ryoma and Marquis* any way enjoy this drama**

**-o0o-**

After both princes being dragged to the surface….merboy try to wake them up yet they haven't waken up yet even when Ryoma planned to throwing rocks at Ryoga to wake him up (which Marquis manage to stop him) and they decide to sing to each of their 'love' (of course….which good persuades from Yukimura and Inui), Marui sang **Taisetsu na hito e** while Ryoma sang **Dear Prince/ Love Story**…. As both in the middle songs the princes groaning and started to a waken up and that make both get startled and after get a last look at both the human princes they dive into the sea again leaving the perverted advisor who run to the princes as the prince starring at the sea.

3 months passed after the shipwreck accident, the princes build a castle on the island they drifted and it become popular….during those 3 months the princes always return to the beach where they met their saviors and 'love' in hope that they can met them again.

Meanwhile both King Genichirou's she-male children ( Eiji: "NYAAAAAA…forgive me!" Shaking in fear when 7 glares directed at him) preparing for the next concert….the eldest, Attina or here we call Yukimura Seiichi directed his brothers of upcoming concert "listen well alright? **ESPECIALLY** you two, **MARUI,RYOMA**…." As seiichi called their name both of then instantly shrinking in fear, because Seiichi along with their 3rd older brother, Adella or in here as Syuusuke (or Syuu for short)…well Known as the most sadistic princes in the Atlantica and all inhabitants know this, Even their own 'father' king of atlantica king Genichirou the Triton afraid of his own sons sadistic nature and **REALLY **care to not make both Seiichi and Syuu angry and unleash their sadistic nature, hell…dear all gods of the seas, Atlantica can't handle more of the wraths of the eldest and 3rd princes, even the human who killed their mother still traumatic and send to lunatic asylum after their encounter with the princes.

After training under the most Sadistic brothers in the entire seas, both youngest brothers decide to relax at the surface while watching and admiring their own 'loves' (insert lots of twitching from both Marui and Ryoma) as both watching their princes they unwary that floatsam and jetsam( in here we call them katsuo-kun as floatsam and kachiro as jetsam…nyaaaa) spying on them and let Ursula and Ursali know what did the youngest princes do all the time…."my…look at that a very naughty Bunta and Ryoma..fall in love with humans…." Said one of the witch "well….with my 15 years as a witch I can make them as our prisoner (N/A: can all of you guess who said this)" reply the other witch "….anyway…we can make this situation to our advances and make us as the ruler of atlantica…" said the witch "that's right my brother' answer the other" "**HHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA**" both evil witches laughing in typical evil laughs that echoed through the caves they reside in and entire ocean who send a deeeeeeep big chill on both Marui ad Ryoma spines ' get a feeling something bad gonna happen to me" think Ryoma as he shrugged it of and follow his twin and dive into the sea and return home.

**N/A: how is it? Did you have fun? Please review 'kay….and sorry for the very late update and I hope you all will forgive me and continue to gime me lots of review…see you at the next chapter of the little mermaid? And can you all guess just who the two evil witches?**


	8. Chapter 71

**Chapter 7.1: reviews reply corner! Part one *insert colorful confetti and animal balloons in shape of all PoT Charas***

**Narrator: Kikamaru Eiji**

**Dressing room**

**Ryoma: you know…I feel pity to bothe reader and audiances**

**Marui: Why?**

**Ryoma: Are you deaf or something? Its Horio…. *open a can of ponta***

**Marui: You mean the screeching monster that with the friend of *BEEEEP* from my school?  
**

**Ryoma: aaa…..and its *BEEEEEEEEEEP*-sempai**

**Marui: then yes..i can see why you pity them…and he is your classmate?...Poor you '**_**why BEEEEEEEEP and BEEEEP names get censored? Is it for the quiz of**_** 'guess who the evil witches?' **_**thing?**_** '**

**Ryoma: you can say that again *drinks ponta***

**Other dressing room**

**Hidden Camera: That's the opinion of Echizen Ryoma and Marui Bunta about their enemies in the play later….**

**Kawamura: ano…Riku-san when did you set up hidden camera in the dressing room?**

**Riku: oh…just when you go up in the stage not to long ago…* drink Vanilla milkshake***

**All tennis members: …..**

**Fuji( syuu) and seiichi: *chuckling***

**Riku: the letters from the dramas come in…let see….who first? Kaidoh-san please read this one…**

**Kaidoh: fssssssh…from ILoveReading: "hmm….originally I was thinking Sakuno and Tomoka… But since you said Brother… The Josei(sp?) twins? Lol XD I know I'm wrong (my guessing is sucks.) Oshitari Yuushi? Hopeful eyes***

**Mmoshiro: pffft…what is kind of expression is that? Its scary instead of cute..ahhahhahaahhaha**

**Kaidoh: what did you said? Wanna fight?**

**Momo: bring it on!**

**Few minutes after scolding from oishi…**

**Riku: *light cough* right…..back to the letter. Bzzzzzz….you are wrong but don't give up…you can do it ILoveReading-san maybe other letters can help to give you hints…try again**

**Nioh: right my turn, Piyo…this time from Ice spy with no eyes…cool name! hmmm….its write: "I'm sure the other witch is horio. But I have no idea who the bro is"….man its sure is short letter…write more words Ice spy-san…why are you cold toward me, puri *wailing in the corner***

**Akaya: now…now sempai, I'm sure next time you will get long letter *patting wailing Nioh's head***

**Nioh: Waaaaaaaaah….Akayaaaaaaaaaa*continue to wail***

**Gen(Genichirou's name too long…I will shorted it): Shut up will the four you, Tarundarou! *Drinks Aspirins***

**Riku: ignore the wailing teenager at the corner…anyway, ting…ting..ting you are correct,…here is your prize: 3 bags of choco chips cookies, Ice spy with no eyes-san… handmade by our resident mother hen…Oishi syuuchirou. The name of the other witch is Horio the pinnochio(?)**

**-o0o-**

**Riku: can anyone of you can guess who is the other witch? Here is the hint from me: this person managed to scare his friends and kohai and also manage to scare a few schools. Can you guess who is this person is? See you in the next chapter!*waving***

**Riku: hoooora! Just stop fighting both of you and Nioh stop crying already!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The little mermaid part 3  
**

**Narrator: Kikamaru Eji**

**Previous Chapter: "AHAHAHAHA" both evil witches laughing that echoed through the caves they reside in and the ocean who send deeeeeeep big chill on both Marui and Ryoma spines 'get a feeling something gonna happen to me' think Ryoma who shrugged it of and follow his twin and dive into the sea and return home.**

**Dressing Room no.2 **

**Riku: hey more letters from your fans Ryoma-chan! *waving said fans letters in front of him***

**Ryoma: whatever *leave the room with twitching when he hear the Chan***

**Riku: oh well…anyway we will read these at the end of chapter from now on till the next few chapters till the appearance of the evil witch no.2, Horio and his still unmasked older brother…stay tuned and keep guessing…**

**Nioh: the next hint is on the bottom of the story. And also keep an eye on the story line from this one till the appearance of the witches…because the author maybe will pour some of hints on them, piyo**

**Seiichi and syuu: so…us and our friends and rivals from Prince of Tennis not be owned by Riku-san and only these plot of dramas is own by her**

**Yuuta and akaya: stand by aaaaaaaand ACTION!**

**-o0o-**

Months rolled by our twins keep come back to the surface to just gazing at their princes and sometimes leaving with a lovesick sigh (Marui: "more like tired sigh…I pity Echizen-kun who put on this torture every time by the author" Riku: hey…I take offense on that I just make ryoma more popular that's all) and it just make the resident mother hen…I mean mother crab of Atlantica worried about the twins and also being slapped by the king for can't keep his precious sons from the hand of EVIL humans.

One day the twins back to surface to observe the princes who once again out to the beach…this time they brought with them a weird sticks and some weird round things with them and with their royal cat the great Echizen Tezuka Karupin. The princes then draw a line and take one side each and started to hit the ball with the weird round stick they carry (N/A:can you all guess what game is it?), which takes interest from the merboys as both cheered of they princes "come on…buchou just use your shiki drop and defeat that baka aniki!" cheered Ryoma "come on..E….Ryoga-san defet Tezuka in stead of my buchou and shou-buchou!" cheered Marui…..(Eiji: nyaaaaa..go..go Tezuka!)

**N/A: sorry for the disturbs of your reading its just right now there is an important match going on…..GOOOOOOOOOOOO…TEZUKAAAAA!**

**3 hours after the match over….**

As the princes shaking hands….they unware what happen nt to far from them…in the middle of the sea...there is a cursing Ryoma give money to a smirking Marui and also leave lots of applauses from the audience…nyaaaa.

As they diving back into the sea…the merboys keep talking about the unknown sport they saw not too long ago…unknown that they being spied by kachiro and katsuo and send the result of the game to their masters "maaan….if its me….with my 3 years of practices of mine…I can defeat both buchou and Echizen-san…." Boast Horio…but the brother just silent as he writing something in a note book with his glasses shining from the sunlight while muttering something which earning him a slight shiver on the spines on both Tezuka and Ryoga and also on both Ryoma and marui.

Few month pass by…falls started, the merboys started to fall more in love for the princes as they watching them play the weird sport and then they found the statue of their princes (you will know what statue if you read from the beginning).

As they sighing and talked about their prince and said they fall for the human princes..they decided to not to tell anyone and only talk about it in secret, afraid that they will enraged their father. Meanwhile the other brothers gather at the eldest room and started gossiping "ore-sama think the purple should be the color of the calms" said Alana or Atobe Keigo "and silvery color for our deeeear father's calms" said Andrina (Masaharu Nioh) "fssssssh…green ribbon?" aquata or Kaoru Kaidoh "ahou…if ribbon its should be this orange or maybe this red color..ahhhh..Tachibana-imotou" Arista or Momoshiro Takeshi said. Seeing their brothers in a fight for concert decoration makes both Seiichi and Syuu chuckling. As they deciding on the decoration suddenly Atobe said "you know? Ore-sama observe that both Echizen and That bubble gum lover is acting strange" "its Marui…keep your brother name right,puri…." Nioh comment "saa…maybe they finally fall in love?" said the ever smiling Syuu

Unknown to them or so king genichirou though (N/A:both seiichi and syuu know your present king-sama!) he then in whisper said " they fall in love?" as any protective father he was..his mind reeling into most sadistic way to scare away the suitors that both his youngest fall for, leaving the eldest and 3rd son of his chuckling in sadistic and evil way and shaking scared brothers hugging each other in the corner of the room.

**N/A: how is it? Did you have fun? Hope you not to scared by the chuckling from the eldest and 3****rd**** prince of the atlantica. Now its time for small review corner**

**MINI REVIEW CORNER!:Seigaku**

**RIku: hai minna-san right now I'm at seigaku school…man the club room sure is small…huh**

**?: HORAAAAA…don't come here and insult someone facility!**

**Riku: Sorry…sorry…anyway right here we have coach Ruuzaki Sumire…she is the one who coaching our dear prince of tennis,Echizen Ryoma when he schooling at Seigaku…**

**Sumire: Hello…minna-san**

**Riku: right..Surime-san please read this letter for us please..**

**Sumire: sure….*EHEM* this one From ILoveReading: "guten Tag… ididn't expect you to read my review…XD I can hear a 'Tarundarou' from Genichirou… And a "Yudan sezu Ne iku' from Kuni-bu… well, Koharu scares me…akutsu's scary too….Sorry to say but Kaido is creepy as well *sweatdrop* So my guess is Akutsu Jin? (Kaido…If you try the hopeful eyes again…pfffft) Don't really care if its riht or not…imagining akutsu in a witch costume made my day ;D (not doubting the author's abilities ;D, but can you all really dis agree with the fact that Tomoka would be perfect as a witch? Rabid fangirl…*Shdder*)**

**Sumire: HHAHAHAHAHAAHA…...*re-read the letter***

**Riku:*gaging when Riku hear Sumire called Tezuka as 'Kuni-bu'* ILoveReading-san thax for reviewing again and nah…actually I agree that Tomoka would be a perfect witch, but since its all boys drama its should be a guy as a witch..hey… you know what in the future I plan to make a harzel and Gretel drama…you think she would be perfect as the witch? Anyway bzzzzz its wrong….but maybe you should think back again..there is someone scary enough for you and all tennis members at the same time? And akutsu in witch costume? Kinda scary for me…I mean his murcles….* shudder***

**Leaving Sumire who laughing hard on the club room floor**

**RIku: and this is the third year class room…ah…Syuu-chan**

**Syuusuke: Ara..Ru-chan what you doing here? *gathering with Oishi and Tezuka**

**Riku: Pffft…..(remembering Sumire called Tezuka) *EHEm I came for Mini Review Corner can you read this for me?**

**Syuu: sure…eto…from AstridClaire-chan: "umm..i'm just gonna wing it and say… ….Niou?" hmmm…its shame but the answer is wrong too…try harder AstridClaire-chan….**

***suddenly both Eiji and Momo laughing voice can be heard from the classroom***

**Momoshiro: ahahahahaahhahhhahaahaa….i said its right,right? Your hopeful eyes made a fan laughing like me!hahahhaahhahhhhahha**

**Eiji:pffft….ma…ma…kaidoh-kun not scary at all..pffft..ahahahhaahahahahahahhahahahahahhaa**

**Riku,Tezuka,Oishi and Syuu:…**

**Kaidoh:*twitching and sulking at the same time***

**-o0o-**

**Riku: the next hint…this person is one of Tezuka rival**

**RIku: Seee you at next Chapter…poor kaidoh**


	10. Chapter 9

Chater 9: The Little Mermaid Part 4

Narrator: Riku the Seeker of Darkness

Backstage

**Riku: Hello! I'm so sorry to the fans of Eiji-kun… Right now he is in the hospital. Thus, I will take over his duty as a narrator for today.**

**Yuuta: Why is Kikumaru-san in the hospital? Though in this drama didn't have any injury, my pride has been badly injured at some point. Hey! Can I consider drinking the poison drinks an injury?**

**Yanagisawa: It's more than an injury, dane! You can die from the poison, dane!**

**Riku: Yuuta's pride… injured…*twitches and sighs* Because the neko-human hybrid and a peach got injured and poisoned by an angry, riled up Viper because they called him viper.**

**Audience: What?**

**Yuushi: Kikumaru and Momoshiro got injured by an angry, riled up Kaidoh because they called him viper.**

**Riku: That's what I said!**

**Audience: IT WASN'T!**

**Jackal: By poisoned you don't mean….**

**Riku: Yeah...I'm sure that all of you and the readers can guess by what I mean with the word poison. *smirks***

**Yuuta and Jackal: *turns instantly pale and muttering in the same time* poor neko and peach…**

**Nioh: Wait… Jackal can turn pale?!**

**Akaya: HAhahaha! No way!**

**Gen: (tries to not to laugh and say anything because he's already on stage)**

**Nioh: Even Sanada approves. LOL**

Previous chapter:

**Being the protective father that he is…his mind reeling into the most sadistic way to scare away the suitors that both his youngest children fall for, leaving the eldest and 3rd sons chuckling in sadistic and evil way (isn't that normal for them? Why bother to describe?) and the shaking, scared brothers hugging in the corner**.

-o0o-

Another week passed by and the twins once again went to the surface and hid near a large coral to observe their own loves. They are always betting who is the winner on the tennis game ( they just learned its name after three weeks of 'stalking') Much to their amusement, the games until now are tied at 5 wind sand 5 losses each.

When sunset finally came, both the human princes decided to return to their castle. Unbeknownst to them, that they dropped their some of their precious items. Seeing something shiny floating on the ocean heading towards them, they went ahead and grabbed it.

"Hey… isn't this Ryoga's necklace?"

"Buchou…I mean Tezuka-san's bangles"

(We all know who said what)

Knowing to whom did the items once belonged, the twins then decide to wear them and vowed one day, they would return them to their owners.

They then dived back to Atlantica.

The night time came…the twins giggled and talked in hushed voices to decide what will they do tomorrow while admiring their new accessories.

After breakfast in the next morning, they decided to go to their grotto. Unknowing that their father and a very worried Oishi the crab are following them. When they arrived there, the twins started to clean the grotto. Its took them a few hours to finish cleaning, but if you look closely, you could see that everything so sparkly clean.

Nanjiroh: You should do that at home too, boy!

Riku: *cough* Please remain silent while the play is ongoing.

Nanjiroh: (Mumbles about how his pride as a parent was hurt)

When the twins decided to rest, they sat on the shoulders of each of their own prince. Marui was sitting on Ryoga's right shoulder while Ryoma sat on Tezuka's left. They were talking about their favoured choice of clothing for their second elder brother, Atobe Keigo's party.

Yukimura: Ryoma sat on the left shoulder of Tezuka's statue on purpose, didn't he?

Fuji: Saaa… that wasn't really a nice joke there, Ryoma.(laughs secretly)

Jackal: Then why are you laughing like you're enjoying it?

Fuji: *looks at Jackal with open eyes*

Jackal: *passes out*

Not knowing what will turn their life upside down, or in this case, for the worst thing to happen to our Ariel wanna-be…they discussed the forbidden topic.

"You know what?" started the eldest of the twin.

"What?" replied the youngest.

"I think I started to like this, I mean we haven't being objected on embarrassing moments yet"

"Yeah…I know what you mean…But this past week has been a hell for me. Not to mention, my oyaji got new material to tease me with *insert lots of twitching on teasing part*"

"Ahahahahahahaha… *sweatdrop*" Marui laughed in an awkward, pitiful tone.

Both King Genichrou and Oishi the crab feel sorry for Ryoma and are praying for his sanity to hold on until this fanfic ends.

"Anyway… putting pity party aside, what do you think of both Tezuka and Ryoga-san?" asked Marui

"Hmmm? Buchou is cool aniki is baka aniki" Ryoma replied. That earned him a line of beautifully crafted line of curse from his brother.

" *stares at the comically big bump above Ryoma's head that he got from an angry Ryoga, clears his throat and continues* anyway….I just wish I could marry Ryoga-sama. *he himself and Ryoga both made a weird expression on their faces* And I'm sure you do think the same thing with Tezuka-san, right?"

An expression weirder than that of Marui and Ryoga formed on Ryoma and Tezuka's faces, Ryoma then said:

"That's right…I wish I can kill myself….I mean marry Tezuka bu…..I mean Tezuka-sama."

As the twins continue with the wedding topic, Oishi started to worry about the king's health (and life) as he keeps twitching as his sons kept on dreaming about marrying human princes.

The word of 'Human prince' made the enraged king go into rage mode.

Kirihara: Isn't fukubouchou always in rage mode?

Riku: Shhh! We're getting into the good part heeeeere!

Kirihara: Gomen! Gomen!

The king in his rage then using his Racket or in our case his trident and unleash a powerful magic called Fu-rin-ka-in-zan-rai and destroy almost all things in the grotto. This made his sons angry. They left while cursing him, leaving him alone with Oishi inside the grotto.

After leaving their father, both Ryoma and Marui are crying (using eyes drops for fake tears). Marui and Ryoma found themselves being surrounded by two familiar eels, Kachiro and Katsuo.

"Gomen-ne Ryoma-kun…" said both the eels as their masters appear.

**N/A: uh-oh…the evil witches finally appear….what will they do? Will they help the twins meet their princes? Stay tuned to find it out.**

**Mini Review Reply Corner: Seigaku part 2**

**3rd year class room**

**Riku: *Big sigh* Maaaan! I beaten up already…*face slammed at the table***

**Syuu: *chuckling* maaa….How about you take a break some time?**

**Oishi: That's right…you still haven't fully recovered from the effect of Inui juice from the Cinderella drama.**

**Riku: Uggggh… please be kind and don't mention those two dreaded words already! The aftertaste of aozu is still on my tongue!**

**Syuu: It sure is really deadly one.**

**Oishi: No kidding. After all, it is strong enough to have knocked you out.**

**Syuu: *nervously chuckling as he remembered the event that led him to drink aozu.* Inui still have my nemesis.**

**Tezuka: Is that a new drink from Inui? That Aozu.**

**Riku: Nah…it's kinda of the old ones. Aozu was created when you were at Germany for the rehabilitation of your arm.**

**Tezuka: So it was that time? No wonder I had a gut feeling back then, as if something happened here in Japan**.

**Riku: Well, something really did happen.**

**Syuu and Oishi: *twitching and mumbling* Lucky bastard…**

**Riku: Anyway, even if I'm beat, I can't rest just yet. I just get a new beta.**

**Oishi: Oh? Really? Who is it?**

**Tezuka: It seems like from one of our fans who are sending letters these past few days.**

**Riku: That's right. In fact I will meet her right now! Bye! *waves***

**Syuu and Oishi: Bye-bye! *waves back***

**Tezuka: *reads a book***

**Riku: Why so cold Kuni-bu…**

**Tezuka *twitches***

**TENNIS COURT A**

**Riku: Hey Minna-san! Right now I'm at tennis court A and I have Kawamura Takashi-kun.**

**Takashi: Hello minna-san *smiles***

**Riku: Kawamura-kun can you read this letters for us? (makes sure there is no tennis racket nearby)**

**Takashi: We have 3 letters from Ice spy with no eyes, the first one: "P.s. it's not "mas" it's supposed to be "were" I don't know how I made that typo but it's a typo XD".**

**Riku: *nods* next please.**

**Takashi: Seems like its related to the second letter: "The cookies you gave me mas baked underwater. They're salty, and wet. I'll just ask yuuta for some sweets. Or maybe just ask him to accompany me in *ahem* invading Marui-kun's lunchbox while he's being all mermaidmanboy whatever for sure he's got better sweets than underwater cookies from Oishi."**

**Takashi: And the third one is: "To actually have Niou-kun say my pen name is cool…..I…I'm…*passed out because I'm a Niou fan* the Other witch…could it be…Inui? He's scary. When he got any liquid container at hand. (Liquid in this case coz I don't even know if Inui drinks are still "drinks"**

**Riku: thanks…kawamura-kun**

**Takashi…ieee…not a problem *back to the practice***

**Riku: Right! Nah it's not a problem. I make lots of typo too. And about the cookies…that's right! They were baked when Oishi's still underwater but I'm sure he will bake the next batch at the shore next time ^-^. And please take me along to when you and Yuuta go to raid Marui's lunch box! Anyway. I'm happy for you for having Niou say you pen name. Ahhh… I hope one day one of my favorite characters in this fanfic say my pen name too.**

**Riku: anyway I will now hand the baton to my new Beta who's now at the Court C with Inui and Kaidoh**

**Tennis Court C**

**Ice: Oh my god. Why court C?! Riku got all the good stuff by being with the good people at the 3rd year classroom!**

**Kaidoh: Who are you?**

**Ice: Eeeeek! It's Kaidoh-san! (rattles)**

**Kaidoh: Fssssh but outsiders are not allowed here.**

**Inui: You are one of the viewers of the play, aren't you? Ice Spy With No Eyes-san?**

**Ice: *Whispers* I'm good as dead. *turns to Inui* H-how did you know?**

**Inui: I have your data.**

**Ice: Oh no you don't!**

**Inui: You're the one who said that I'm scary when I got any liquid container at hand. Liquid in this case coz you don't even know if my drinks are still "drinks". My, I'm fatally wounded.**

**Ice: I SO did not say anything like that! I am just Riku-san's Beta!**

**Kaidoh: Be-beta?**

**Ice: Yep! And my job now is to have you guys read the remaining two letters from IloveReading-san and AstridClaire-san! (Gives Inui and Kaidoh one letter each. Kaidoh-san, please begin!**

**Kaidoh: I got AstridClaire-san's letter. It says "i'm going to have a little moment to fangirl as Syuu just read my review. ... okay, i'm done. hmm, if it's Tezuka's rival... Inui...?" (Looks at Inui) More and more people are pointing their fingers at you, senpai.**

**Ice: Like I did! …Anyhow, Astrid-chan, first off, I think your letter should have been read back at the third year classroom. Nobody here on court C will be able to comment on your fangirl moment. Well, maybe I can! Coz I can feel you! I had that moment when Niou-kun read my letter. Let's have a toast to that!**

**Inui: Speaking of toast, you two might want to try out my new Inui Go-ya and muscovado—**

**Ice: (Hiding behind Kaidoh) Fat chance, Inui-san!**

**Inui: What a shame, the contrasting taste of bitter and sweet are really good. You just let a wonderful chance slip away.**

**Ice: The chance was there but it's not wonderful. Please read the last letter, Inui-san. We don't have the whole day.**

**Inui: It's a letter from ILoveReading-san. It says here… "Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry if I hurt your feelings Kaido-kun... or should I call you mamu-chan? Hmm... Anyway, to make it better, here is a Karupin plushie! Ok, I hope this is right... Is the mysterious witch Inui? *fingers crossed* Oh, and do you like your new nickname ku-ni-bu? hehehe... To author-san: Oh yeah, that fact completely slipped my mind...XD I think she will be great for the handzel and gretel witch! :D Gambatte! Fight-o!" I see, another person saying that the witch is me.**

**Ice: Inui-san… did you just read the letter in a monotonous voice? It's supposed to be an energetic one! Well. That aside, Love-san, I think Kaidoh's fine, (turns to Kaidoh) aren't you, Kaidoh-san?**

**Kaidoh: (Hisses and looks away)**

**Ice: *Whispers* he's tough! But you better not call him Mamu-chan in public or in Momoshiro-kun's presence. We don't know how'd it tear his sanity apart and WW3 might start from point blank *winks and chuckles* And as for your note for Riku-san, maybe she'll answer it when we'll meet.**

**Ice: That's all! My job's done and over, for now. Oh! Before I forget, Kaidoh-san, you have a package from Love-san! *throws box at Kaidoh* That may be the Karupin plushie she mentioned in her letter****.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: The Little Mermaid part 5**

**Narator: Riku the Seeker of Darkness**

**Backstage**

**Riku: Hello! Sorry for not updating for so long, My new beta and I have been very busy with my new my newest stories. I'm sure that my beta will be worked deep down to the bones. Mwahahahahaha! *sadistic and evil laugh***

**Ice: I told you, Riku-san... I'm also busy with school stuff, you're so cruel *wails***

**Ryoma: Che! Just when we thought that you already died and went to hell!**

**Ice: Who? Me? *points to self***

**Marui: That's that really happened, Echizen and I won't have to suffer from embarrassment and humiliation anymore.**

**Ice: You can't mean me right? Why are you guys ignoring me?!**

**Riku: Well, shame on you then! I am healthy and fit for writing more script for the drama!**

**Marui&amp; Ryoma: curse you!**

**Riku: Ice-chan disclaimer, please**

**Ice: Riku-san... I thought I told you that I don't-**

**Sanada: Tarundoru!**

**Ice: RIKU-SANHASNOTHINGTODOWITHTHEOWNERSHIPOFPRINCEOFTENNISORWHATERVERBUTI'MSURESHE'SRESPONSIBLEFORRYOMA-KUNANDMARUI-KUN'SMISERYRIGHTNOW! *turns violet due to lack or air***

**Marui: *pops gum* She said that in one breath, didn't she?**

**Ryoma: Do you mean without breathing?**

**Niou: Aren't they the same?**

**Fuji: What are you doing here, Niou-kun?**

**Tezuka: What are you doing here, Fuji?**

**Niou: What are you doing here Tezuka?**

***silence***

**Ryoma: Why the hell are YOU guys here?!**

**Previous Chapter:**

"Gomen-ne Ryoma-kun..." said both the eels as their masters appeared.

**-o0o-**

The princesses glared at the octopus brothers who were banished by their father, Sanada fukubou-king for disturbing the peace of Atlantis with noise pollution (from their ugly voices) and scary experiments (that polluted the seawater)

"My,my! What do we have here? Two poor, broken hearts and sad little princesses. Ii data." Said the elder brother that named Inui Sadaharu.

"What the fuck is so "ii" with happenings of a scripted play? It's not even data." Jin Akutsu's voice can be heard ranting from the front row of the audience which made Inui drop a cold sweat.

Then a slogan saying "SHUT THE FUCK UP" appeared from beside the stage, held by a slender, pale hand that belong to none other than, the fairy-bouchou of Rikkai.

Horio faked a cough for transition.

"Yes. And with my four years of experience as a witch, I will help you with your problems" said the annoying younger brother, Horio.

"I thought he can only last two years in everything?" the beta said from the backstage.

"Ice-chan! Sssssh!" the author signaled her beta to shut up while the fairy-bouchou is starting to come near the beta, bringing his shut-the-fuck-up slogan.

"No need for that, Yukimura-san."

Ryoma, who got his annoyance doubled by the second ad lib so far, and he hasn't said anything long yet, faked a cough for transition.

"Hey! that's my style!" Horio inserted for the last minute.

Marui rolled his eyes in Ryoma's behalf. He can't let Ryoma handle all the stress, "We're all in this together, Ryoma."

Ryoma let out a frustrated sigh. He's wondering if Marui ever realized that he just added a sentence to make the ad lib longer.

"Yeah, AS IF you can help us! We would most likely die from your poisoned 'drinks' rather than being helped out of our problems" said Ryoma who's slowly backing away from Inui but sadly he can't go so far with the eels circling both him and his elder twin.

"That's was mean, Echizen. My juices are 100% healthy and good for your health"

"Just who's health on earth is he talking about?!" Everyone, including Tezuka. Yes, INCLUDING TEZUKA, exclaimed.

"Like hell. And even I once used your Aozu juice to murder the author of this fanfic! I won't and I never willing to drink your juices!" said the now agitated Ryoma while Marui just let his genius self be confused as to why Ryoma, the prince of tennis, is so afraid of Inui's juice.

"Not to mention, in this story is the is witch is supposed to use magic and not juices!" said the nervous Ryoma as he spotted the 'Inui's grin of doom'

**Riku: *EHEM* Sorry for cutting this scene off, everyone. Right now, both Ryoma and Marui are brought to nearest school or under water kingdom's clinic for they have fainted from the sight of 'Inui's grin of doom' Sorry again.**

**Niou: Puri!**

**Yukimura then showed Niou the SHUT THE FUCK UP slogan.**

**Niou: I'm not getting any lines for a while now!**

**The fairy-bouchou smiled gently.**

**Niou: I am so doomed.**

**-o0o-**

Meanwhile at the shore, the human princes are having a very nice day as they play with their ever loyal cat, Karupin (to which Tezuka had befriended during the play). Suddenly, Karupin ran near the sea which made the two human princes panic, they don't want to feel the wrath of Ryoma for having his beloved pet cat wet.

When they finally managed to catch up to Karupin, they saw two bodies that looked more like corpses with bubbling foam coming out of their mouth.

Ryoga got surprised and concerned for his younger brother while Tezuka felt sorry for his kouhai and Marui. Tezuka even though of setting limitations to the making of Inui juice when they get back to school.

Ryoga and Karupin nudged and poked the Ryoma corpse, Ryoma the suddenly wake up vampire style with terrible bags under his eyes, while Marui wake up with the same with vampire style but with pale face. While both the twins are groaning they suddenly realized that they can't use their voice. In panic they tried to do an eye conversation with each other:

"What happened!? I can't use my voice!" -Marui

"Must be Inui-senpai's newest juice. Side effect.'-Ryoma

'Is this what you have to go through at Seigaku?!" -Marui '

"Yeah. But this is nothing. If you'll join Seigaku, you'll have to drink something like this at least everyday,' -Ryoma

"Join Rikkaidai then! Unlike Sadaharu, Renji can make everything delicious and not poisoned!" -Marui

"Lucky you, why didn't Renji-san join Seigaku instead?" -Ryoma

"When will this side effect wear off?" -Marui

"'That... I don't know" -Ryoma

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" -Marui

-end the eye conversation.

"What the fuck, why aren't you bastards not speaking?!" Akutsu complained from his seat. Again

Yukimura went out of his way to way to wave the SHUT THE FUCK UP slogan while Dan Taichi is trying to calm Akutsu down by telling him that this is the part when the two mermaid princes lost their voices.

Ryoga and Tezuka assisted Ryoma and Marui to the castle. The two ex-mermaid princes had a hard time walking with their wobbly legs from the poison's effect. A worried Karupin placed himself in his original master's hands and let himself be petted like a stuffed animal.

The twins were taken to their room to dress up, escorted by maids while Ryoga and Tezuka, and Nanjiroh waited for them to come down. When they did, the three men felt as if they saw angels come down from heaven.

Ryoma styled his hair in his usual style but more in neat side and wore a light blue seashell hairclip to keep his bangs from falling down. He also wore a simple dark blue and mint green ball room dress with a simple dark blue flat shoes with green ribbon and a black pearl earrings and necklace.

Marui wore a pink dress with some soft yellow lining and a yellow seashell hair clip that also kept his bangs in place, and sported a white seashell necklace and white teardrop earrings.

Ice: Wait! Since when did Marui-kun had earing holes?

Yukimura then raised his you-know-what's-written-there slogan.

While having dinner, Ryoma noticed that the crab being served on Najiroh's plate is the fukubou-king's advisor, Oishi. Oishi crab-walked for his life to Ryoma's plate to hide from being eaten. After dinner, the four princes "talked" to each other. Ryoga and Tezuka speaking while Ryoma and Marui writing on sheets of paper. The twins were asked about what they remember before they became unconscious.

"What a paaaaaain..." Ryoga groaned. Marui's handwriting is giving him the headache of his life. "Marui-kun, you better stop playing tennis and learn how to write legibly."

"Well, excuse me! Geniuses tend to have messy handwriting because their brains are working too fast that their hands cannot cope up!" Marui scribbled on his piece of paper. It could have been a long issue if Ryoga was able to decipher Marui's handwriting but luckily for the rest of the world, he didn't.

Feeling pity for the twins, the princes promised the twins to search for the missing witches. Oishi suspected that after Inui realized what he has done to Ryoma and Marui, he is now in hiding. Hiding from the enraged Sanada fukubou-king, Yukimura and Fuji who just started their search while Renji is searching for a way to cure the twins.

-o0o-

As weeks went by, the twins and the princes became closer to each other, with the help of Oishi, they almost kissed but somehow their boats mysteriously made them splash into the water. While underwater, the rest of citizens and the second prince and the rest of siblings were shivering in the corner of the second prince's room, hiding from the enraged the 1st and 3rd princes and their enraged father as they still haven't found Inui yet.

Finally, on the 3rd week of the promise (the twins swore they did not make any promise) has come, both Oishi and Kirihara felt nothing but worry as they watched the crying twins (with the help of eyedrops) being left by their princes to marry some unknown women who appeared one day and claimed that they are the ones who saved them when the princes almost drowned at the sea few months ago. Suddenly a weird seagull yelled as he flew toward the twins.

"Koshimae!" he yelled as he landed at a pillar, actually, bumped into the pillar which made Oishi, Kirihara, Bunta and Ryoma flinch at the loud sound that the bump made. "Koshimae! That yucky juice person and that screeching monster, I finally found them!" said Kintaro which earned a surprise look from the twins, a crab and a fish.

**N/A: Looong time no update! I know all of you are angry at me, but I will say sorry again. Somehow these past days, I don't have any motivation to write. So sorry again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Riku: Yo! Minna-san, Ice-chan**

**Ice: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. (is sleeping because she's been lacking sleep for a lng time now) **

**Ryoga: Yo! Riku-chan, Pretty as always!**

**Riku: Stop that! I hope you wouldn't become like your oyaji!**

**Ryoga: OF COURSE NOT! You wounded me, you know? **

**Tezuka: *giving Ryoga a very doubtful glance* don't let your guard down, Riku-san. *pats Riku's shoulders***

**Ryoga: What was that huh?! Are you doubting me too, stoic captain? *wails* Ice-chaaaaaan!**

**Ice: *wakes up* I... *yawns* heard my name. Did someone call me?**

**Ryoga: Ice-chaaaaan! Stoic bouchou and Riku-chan are doubting me!**

**Ice: *loading...* Wa- waaaaaah!? How- how- how long was I asleep?! R-ryoma-kun!? Is that you!? You've grown sure lot!**

**Ryoma: *fakes cough for attention* I'm here. That's Ryoga you're talking to.**

**Ice: Eh... So the shorty never grew after all.**

**Riku: Well, anyway please give me many reviews. If you'll do, you will get cookies from Oishi, Syuu-kun or maybe even from Renji…don't worry I will make sure that Inui's creations will stay away from them.**

**Ice: Cactus-flavored cookies from Fuji-kun!**


	12. Chapter 12

C**hapter 12: Little Mermaid (last part)**

**Riku: Finally!The last part of the little mermaid drama!**

**Ryoma: Good! Now you can just go and die with your assistant!**

**Ice: Ryoma-kun... what the *&amp;^%*&amp;^ did I ever do to you to for you to wish me that?**

**Niou: She just cursed, right?**

**Marui: Duh! Obviously! But I must say, I would second the motion on what Ryoma just said!**

**Ice: Marui-kun... What the actual f&amp;*^ did I do to yo-**

**Marui: Remember the day you raided my lunchbox for some sweets?**

**Ice: Well... Even so! That's not a reason to want me and Riku-san to die!**

**Riku: And make all these fans cry for me not living long enough to continue this drama? No way!**

**Ryoma: Here, try this *hand Riku a glass of vanilla milkshake***

**Riku: My favorite! *grabs the glass from Ryoma's hand and drinks it***

**Momoshiro: Hey! Anyone saw a glass of Inui juice? I'm planning to throw it away. It looks like vanilla milkshake, have you seen it Ice-san?**

**Ice: *points at Riku-san***

**Riku: *unconscious with multicolored foam coming out of her mouth***

**Momo: AGAIN?! Oii! Riku-san, you aren't dead right? Oiiiii!**

**Ice: Why don't these people ever learn? *drinks the rest of the milkshake***

**Momo: ICE!**

**Ryoma &amp; Marui: *smirks* Rainbow foam in 3... 2... 1...**

**Ice: Fat chance, guys.**

Previous chapter:

"Koshimae! That yucky juice person and that screeching monster, I finally found them!" said Kintaro which earned a surprise look from the twins, a crab and a fish.

Narrator: Ice Spy with no eyes

**-o0o-**

**Ice: I'm the what?**

**Momo: Riku-san can't do the narration today, Ice-san. So you have to take over.**

**Ice: This is not a beta's job!**

**Seiichi: Now it is. *smiles***

**Ice: That doesn't work on me, bouchou-san.**

**Seiichi: That's the second nickname you've given me, Ice-chan. Do you even have an idea about my REAL name? *smiles dangerously***

**Ice: Well...**

**Momo: *feels more tension than Ice* Ah... Eh... Ano... Ice-san! Didn't you drink the rest of that milkshake?**

**Ice: Yeah, why?**

**Momo: S-shouldn't you have you know... *makes weird hand gestures that meant "unconscious with foaming mouth***

**Ice: Now that you mentioned it... *thinks***

**Momo: This is not the time for "now that you mentioned it* ! Are you okay?**

**Ice: As you can see?**

**Momo: But! But!**

**Ice: Uhm... Momo-chan... *points at Seiichi* You actually interrupted someone from talking with me.**

**Momo: *slowly turns around to look at Seiichi***

**Seiichi: Momoshiro-kun... *smiling grimmly with the shut-the-fuck-up slogan held like a tennis racket***

**Ice: Guys, just in case you didn't notice, we are delaying the drama...**

**Momo: *super tiny voice* Tell mom I love her.**

**Ice: Yeah, sure. LET'S JUST GO ON WITH THE STORY YOU MOTHE#$%^&amp;*! *pushes both guys to the side of the stage***

**Ice: Sorry for the delay, everyone!**

After the seagull said that he found the people who are responsible for what happened to the Prince of tennis and the self-proclaimed Tensai-

**Marui: Hey! I am a REAL tensai and NOT self-proclaimed one!**

**Ice: Shut up, Marui-kun. Anyway...**

The fish, Kirihara then told Kintaro to hurry and tell the mermaid princes where he found the witches.

"I saw the yucky juice person and screeching monster at Kagami* And the weird woman that Ryo-Ryo and stone person will marry in few hours and stone person and Ryo-Ryo acting veeeeery weird.

**Niou: Is that baby talk?**

**Ice: We call that "motherese" look it up.**

**Marui: Hey! Niou just talked but why didn't you shut him up!?**

**Ice: Shut up, Marui-kun *looks at Seiichi***

**Seiichi: *looks at Marui***

**Marui: *sings like Ana from Frozen* Okay, bye...**

"Stone person? Ryo-Ryo? Who is that?" asked the confused Kirihara.

Ryoma wrote on a paper while snickering: "Ryo-Ryo is baka aniki while the stone person is Tezuka buchou"

Marui, Kirihara and Oishi read what Ryoma wrote then they started snickering too. While on the ship, stone person, I mean, Tezuka started twitching in annoyance and works hard to suppressing an urge to kill a certain seagull while cursing on why should he have to pair up with a screeching girl as his pretend bride and stared to wish Echize- Ryoma to hurry up and replace this screeching girl.

**Ice: Wow, come to think of it, that's some kind of multi-tasking.**

**Niou: How so?**

**Ice: Twitching because of Ryoma while suppressing an urge to kill while cursing because of pairing up with a screeching girl, while wishing Ryoma will replace her. MULTITASKING. As expected of Tezuka-san. *clap... clap... clap...***

**Niou: By the way, has anyone seen Fuji?**

**Ice: He's in the kitchen, baking some cookies for later.**

**Marui: ICE-SAN!**

**Ice: *looks right away at Seiichi***

**Seiichi: *smiles right away at Marui***

**Niou: How can you control Yukimura bouchou like that?**

**Ice: Beats me.**

The twins swam to chase the ship where Ryoga and Tezuka are. Guess what, Karupin came with them even though the cat is afraid of water, he decided to never leave his master's side after he saw him half-dead earlier in the play. That was the worst horror that his nine feline lives could ever see.

As the twins kept swimming nearer the ship, the wedding went on.

"Would you, Prince Tezuka and Prince Ryoga always cherish these women in sickness and in health and in riches and poor?"

"We do." said the princes in a robotic monotone.

When they did, Ryoma and Ryoga already managed to climb up the deck and it really shocked them.

**Ryoma: No way.**

**Marui: Yep, no way.**

**Ice: Seiichi-saaaan!**

**Marui: YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT ALL THE TIME YOU KNOW!**

**"How can he marry that screeching monster!?" the same thing crossed the twins' minds.**

**Niou: So stuff like that really happens?**

**Ice: Its like synchro!**

"Then, Lady Tomoka and Lady Sakuno, always cherish these men in sickness and in health and in riches and poor?"

Before the screeching girls said "I do", a crazy seagull launched itself at the girls and pecked the necklaces on their necks.

Ice: Just imagine how much that hurt.

_**"CATCH THAT STUPID BIRD!"**_ yelled Tomoka which made the people including the princes and Sakuno cringe because of her voice.

Then everyone started to catch Kintaro but Kintaro did not come alone, be brought an army of dolphins who spluttered water at those who came near them and Kintaro. Some sea lions who played the guests like beach balls, some birds who distract women and men by pecking their clothes or try to take their jewelries.

**Ice: Just where did we get all these trained animals from?!**

**Atobe: OF COURSE, WHO ELSE BUT FROM MY MOST GENEROUS SELF-**

**Ice: Well continuing!**

**Atobe: Hey!**

But with Kintaro, running out of luck, crashed against a table and then landed on the wedding cakes and destroying them in the process.

When Kintaro crashed, the necklaces flew in the air and crash-landed on the floor.

As Kintaro crashes at the cakes, the necklace that he grabbed suddenly launched on itself to the air and then crashed on the floor.

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOoooooo!"**_ screeched Tomoka which made people cringe again and broke the spell that trapped the princes.

As the princes realized WHAT EXACTLY IS HAPPENING, light suddenly came out of the necklace. This gained everyone's attention. When the light died down, a young man who looks like he's sleeping-

**Yanagi: I am not sleeping!**

**Okay, so the young man said he's NOT sleeping.**

**Marui who instantly knew that its his friend, Yanagi.**

**Niou: Like, duh!**

Marui then started send messages with his eye language which only he and Yanagi will know.

**Ryoma: HA! WE JUST USED THAT EARLIER IN THIS PLAY!**

Seeing that his classmate plea to hurry up, Yanagi then said "my name is Yanagi Renji and I came to undo the curse on the twins! Here drink this." Said Renji as he handed 2 glasses of juice that looked like apple juice to the mermaid princes.

The princes drank it right away.

"Hey! Its delicious compared to Inui-senpai's juices!"

"Right! Just transfer at Rikkai-dai! I don't want someone who I have considered as a younger brother die by those horrible juices!" said Marui as he finished his share of the juice.

**Ice: You easy get attached, Marui-kun.**

**Tezuka: And I am not allowing Ryoma to transfer at Rikkai-dai even if you say you've considered him as your brother, Marui. Echizen is mine! ... I mean Seigaku's.**

After that, Yanagi suddenly disappeared like a magician using a a smoke bomb that he got from nowhere. The princes approached the twins and then said to them " you are the ones who saved us from the storm!".

"Let us thank you, and we really love you, please marry us!"

**Tezuka: Why I am the one who said this line?**

**Tezuka and Ryoga put their arms around their loved ones.**

**Ryoma: WAIT! WHY ARE YOU ALSO HUGGING ME, BAKA-ANIKI?!**

**Ryoga: I love my little brother!**

**Tezuka: I'll forgive you since you are his brother.**

**Ryoga: And what was that supposed to mean?**

**Ice: Ahem!**

**Tezuka, Ryoga and Ryoma: *looks at Ice***

**Seiichi: *standing beside Ice, smiling at the three***

**Ryoga: Those two surprisingly get along well.**

**Ryoma: Too well.**

When Ryoga transferred to Marui, they were about to kiss

**Ryoma: Eeew?**

**Marui: Eeew.**

Smoke come from Tomoka and Sakuno. From that smoke, Inui and Horio appeared and grabbed the twins and dove to the ocean and made them their prisoners.

Underwater, the princes managed to free themselves from the hold of the witches. Just in time, King Sanada appeared together with Oishi the crab.

"TARUNDAROUUUU!How dare you poison my kouhai I mean son and Echizen!I mean son!Whatever! Anyway, you will pay for it!" said the enraged king.

**Seiichi: Get it together, Gen. *smiles***

**Ice: You do that to Sanada too?**

**Niou: He does that to everybody.**

"But your sons agreed to it too!" said Inui as he showed the king the contract.

In rage, Sanada tried to destroy the contract but its indestructible.

**Ryoma: We seriously did not agree on anything from the start.**

"Looks!Even with the power of king of the seas cannot destroy the legal contract!' said Horio.

In despair the king then asked to mercy for his sons.

**Sanada: My pride!**

**Ice: *looks at Sanada***

**Seiichi: Gen... I thought nobody is allowed to talk while the drama is still on.**

**Sanada: Shut up! All of you have been talking since the beginning!**

**Seiichi: Gen *smile intensifies***

"Well then, nothing's for free, so let's have an exchange then! How about you take their place?" said Inui.

"Fine!" Sanada made up his mind fast.

**Ice: As expected of Sanada, takes everything head on!**

**Seiichi: He can't even beat m-**

**Ice: *Covers Seiichi's mouth* Ssssh! Don't say that now, Seiichi!**

**Niou: Aren't the two of you so close now?**

**Ice &amp; Seiichi: *glares and smiles at Niou***

**Niou: Yeahgyuu~! Help!**

Sanada then turned into an ugly sea worm as the Inui grabbed the trident and gave the crown to Horio the then made a duplicate of the items and gave himself a crown and Horio a trident.

The twins are glaring at the witches while circling around their 'father' to protect him from more harm. Then the witches turned their attention to the twins and planned to kill them. They almost were almost able to stab the twins **with the tridents when suddenly two harpoons flew to their shoulders and harmed them.**

**Ice: Props?**

**Seiichi: Props.**

**Niou: But the props closet is locked because Jackal lost the key to it!**

**Ice: *gasps* Oh... no.**

**Seiichi: They'd be okay. I think. So just continue with the narration, Ice.**

In rage, the witches then searched the area to finding who shoot the harpoons at them. They saw Ryoga and Tezuka swimming to the surface. Inui ordered the eels to capture them.

Both Marui and Ryoma saw the princes too and they hurried, swam and flipper kicked the eels and helped the princes to the surface. Seeing that, both Inui and Horio then enlarged their body and make themselves gigantic.

**Ice: *phone rings* Excuse me. *reads message* It's a message from Riku-san.**

**Seiichi: Hmmm? What does it say?**

**Ice: She said "It is scary considering it's a giant Inui with giant yucky and poisoned juices *shivers* 'ya think so too right, Ice-chan?"**

**Ice: *Teary eyes* Riku-san is so dedicated, she's still minds the drama even if she's at the hospital!**

**Niou: That's not the part that you should be commenting on now, you know?**

**Ice: Yeah, yeah. Hmmm... A giant Inui full of yucky poisoned juice made from God-knows-what... YAH! IT'S SCARY! ITS A THREAT TO THE ENVIRONMENT!**

**Niou: And that comment is also out of context *facepalms***

The twins managed to get the princes on a row boat. The princes used this to chase after Ryoma and Ryoga when they went back to the witches. Defeating them is hard because they have the tridents and they made a whirlpool that trapped the twins at the bottom. Once again, the witches got hurt by harpoons that were shoot at them by the princes which made them drop the tridents. Realizing that the tridents fell in the row boat, the witches, with whatever remained of their power, decided to finish the princes off.

But the princes acted fast and threw the tridents at the witches' stomachs which killed the said witches.

**Ice: OH MY FREAKING GAWD! What if! What if! What if!-**

**Seiichi: Don't worry, those are props for sure. ...maybe.**

**Ice: SEIICHI!**

**Seiichi: *laughs* Those are props, I promise.**

**Ice: Sh*t!**

The defeat of the witches created a big wave that managed to wash the row boat to the shore with the fainted princes in it. The tridents that sank at the bottom of the ocean manage to find their true owner and restored Sanada to his true form from an ugly sea worm form to his merman form.

Sanada swam to the surface and saw that Ryoma and Marui are having that sad look at the princes. With a sigh, he put his trident at the sea surface and let its magic to make the twins' tails turn into a pair of legs again.

Upon realizing what happened to their tails, they swam to their princes to the shore and ran to them when they got land.

Few months later, the seas and shore joined together to celebrate the wedding of Tezuka and Ryoma and Ryoga and Marui together. The other merman siblings are happy that the twins managed to find their significant ones.

The couples sailed to the ocean for their honeymoon. Meanwhile, somewhere under the ocean, the witches are still alive but are being kept at an airtight prison and only the first prince and the third prince of mermaid race can visit them.

**Ice: Seiichi, you edited this part of the script, didn't you?**

**Seiichi: *acting on stage with Fuji***

And those visits ended up as a horror experience for the witches because rumor has it that they were being tortured by the sadistic first prince, Yuukimura Seiichi and the third prince, Fuji Syuusuke.

**Ice: Well, the mermaids had their legs, married the princes, witches kept in airtight prisons... I guess I'll call this the HAPPY ENDING! WE ARE DONE! YAY!~**

**-o0o-**

**N/A: I manage to finish it! At least its not that much delayed well enjoy this chapter and the next ones too 'kay?**

**Mini review corner part 4:**

**3rd year classroom of Rikkaidai:**

**Riku: Hey minna-san I managed to survive from the Inui juice though I still feel dizzy. anyway, right now I'm at Rikkai-dai 3rd year class room and next to me I have Seiichi-san, Yanagi and Sanada**

**Yanagi: Well then shall I read the letter first Riku-san?**

**Riku: Sure! Please do the honor, Yanagi-san**

**Yanagi: from silverSapphire34523-san will call you Silver-san is that okay? Anyway here's what the letter says: I rally like how u make Yukimura and Fuji sadistic brothers I mean sisters oh who cares.**

**Seiichi: But I care silver-chan! I am not sadistic, but I personally will say I just enjoy seeing people suffering in pain, not torturing! Fuhuhuhuuhu**

**Yanagi: Isn't that something Seigaku's Fuji would say?**

**Riku, Renji and Sanada: *take 20 steps back from Seiichi***

**Riku: *EHEM* (nervous cough) Anyway, Sanada your turn**

**Sanada: Alright,from SilverSapphire 34523-san the content is: I hope u update soon I want to see what happens next.**

**Sanada: *eyes twitching as he hear both me, Seiichi and Yanagi snickering***

**Riku: Sure I will try to update it as fast as I can, though I can't really promise it because I have other stories to manage too, well why don't you enjoy this chapter for mean while? Seiichi-san can you do the honor to read the next one?**

**Seiichi: Sure! from ILoveReading-chan if I remember correctly, you are the one who sent the letter Fuji-san read before, right? Sorry that I'm the one who'll read the letter and not Fuji Syuusuke. Here's the content: Cookies! :D yeah, I am back. Haha. This was yet another awesome chapter! I can't wait to see Ryoma and Marui give those m*****f*******b****es a beat down for stealing their princes! Mwahaha!. Syuu-chan, you make cactus flavored cookies?! Yum! I love cactusseses...cactuses? cactee oh! Cacti. Damn English (but you speak Japanese) and I love cookies! And Inui Juice looks really good (I'm serious), so I think we'll have similar taste! :D ok I'm done. Thanks author-san! (oh yeah, Yukimura poster was genius I really need that for some people I know!) Ok yeah I'm done for real. Ok? Ok F*ckity bye.**

**Seiichi: thank you for your comment ILoveReading-san since Fuji-san not here I will replace him for a while, and by the way in Japanese cactus is called Saboten but some called it cactus too and I love my poster idea too and I like Riku-san to make all of our posters too and I think its better for you not to try that juices. I already proclaim that juice as dangerous after what had happened to Echizen-kun and Marui-kun.**

**Riku: Hey! I don't have many time to make all of other posters and the poster is my beta, Ice-chan's idea not mine. You should ask her, not me. And as Seiichi have said, you better not access the Prince of Tennis Wikia because I read there is a recipe for one of Inui juices. Damn why did I even tell you that!? Anyway, get your cookies at Ice-chan who at court A of Rikkai-dai with Kirihara doing only gods knows what since's there isn't anymore letters.**

**Court A of Rikkai-dai:**

**Kirihara: Ano... Ice-san?**

**Ice: Yes, Kirihara-kun?**

**Kirihara: Can you help me out of this Flounder costume? I'm... uh... you know...**

**Ice: Stuck? **

**Kirihara: *embarrassed* Yah...**

**Ice: Sure. I'll help you, come here.**

**Fuji: Oh! There you are, Ice-san!**

**Ice: Hey, Fuji-kun! Why are you here?**

**Fuji: I'm here to deliver the cookies that you will give away top the letter senders. *shows cookie bags***

**Ice: Oh, please put it at the bench over there, Fuji-kun.**

**Fuji: *puts the cookies at the bench* What are you doing?**

**Ice: Kirihara-kun is stuck inside his Flounder costume. I'm helping him out of it.**

**Fuji: Can I help?**

**Kirihara: I swear to god, Ice-san, don't let that sadist near my tail!**

**Fuji: Why not, Kirihara-kun? *pulls out a Swiss army knife from his pocket***

**Ice: Good! Now we can use that!**

**Kirihara: Are you nuts, Beta-san?! Why would a middle schooler carry around a Swiss army knife?!**

**Ice: Beats me.**

**Fuji: Now, don't move around so much, Kirihara-kun, you don't want your dear Rikkai court to get all dirty, right? *opens eyes***

**(insert stabbing sounds and Kirihara's screeching here)**

**Ice: OMFG FUJI-KUN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**

**Fuji: Well, there's a limit to holding back.**

**Kirihara: You actually shredded the Flounder costume! But thanks man!**

**Fuji: You should be thanking the costume first. Coz if it weren't there... *smiles***

**Ice: LET'S MAKE A RUN FOR IT, KIRIHARAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *carries Kirihara over her shoulder***

**Fuji: How about the cookies for the letter senders?**

**Ice: You do the honor!**

**Fuji: *Looks at the cookies* One for Ilovereading-chan and another for Silver-chan. *SMILES***

**The cactus-shaped, cactus-flavored cookies trembled in fear upon seeing the smiling face of Fuji.**

**P.s: Kagami: Mirror**


	13. Chapter 13

**Omake: Another Polling?!**

**Riku: I have returned! Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy these days and I have a Lunar New Year to parcipate.**

**Momoshiro: More like she just got lazy! D'ya agree too, Ice?**

**Ice: Well... *fidgets***

**Riku: Shut up you two!**

**Ice: But I have not said a thing yet!**

**Riku: Anyway, I was in a writer's block. All the while I was thinking about what story to write next. So please participate in the the poll so that I will know what story I should write next will ya?**

**-o0o-**

THERE'S NO DRAMA TODAY.

A day like this is what the middle schoolers-

Ryoga: I'm a highschooler!

-and a highschooler can call as heaven. Specially for those who became subjects for embarrassment that this drama fanfic offers.

All of them made the most out of this day because all of them knew that it is always calm in the eye of the storm.

**Ryoga: What does that mean?**

**Momo: Eye? Storm? Huh?**

**Ice: You guys clearly do not listen in your science classes, do you?**

But for some, like Echizen Ryoma, who unfortunely, the only fictional human being that seems to be the main target of embarrassment and Marui Bunta, one of the unfortunate people to drink Inui Juice, marry a highschooler, and lose his voice all in one play, are playing a friendly pingpong match and chattering away just so they can forget the bad memories they had the last time they were together on stage.

This unusual friendly air around the two was found to be unusual by many even though they knew that Marui and Ryoma formed some kind of brotherly relationship during the little mermaid play.

**Momo: I still don't get the reason why those two got along THAT well!**

**Ice: Well..let us start with-**

**Momo: And how you and Riku survived Inui-senpai's jui-**

**Ice: Well! Ryoma-kun and Marui-kun had to...**

**Lose their voice for three days just like Ursula's potion did to Ariel, marry elder boys, and so many other embarassing stuff.**

**Momo: Well, that was vague.**

**Ice: Still better than nothing.**

And while Inui and Horio are still locked away in the air-tight prison and tortured by the two sadists, Fuji syuusuke and Yukimura Seiichi, for poisoning their beloved kouhai, or in Yukimura case, is his best friend,

**Echizen: Hah! I wonder about that bestfriend thing! We are like, sworn brothers now!**

**Marui: EEEK! But- but-**

**Niou: You are as good as dead, Bun-kun.**

everyone in their right, sane mind wouldn't dare to stop both sadists from doing God-knows-what. Even Toyama Kintaro, who, doubted by almost half of the population of the middle school tennis circuit, to have a sane mind, would behave at the mention of trying to stop Fuji and Yukimura.

While Horio and Inui were being tortured, the rest of the tennis players are enjoying their little time off while coming up with plans to stop Renji and Inui from making another drama in the name of the poor, poor, Ryoma and others.

**Momo: Why Yanagi-san and Inui-senpai? Shouldn't it be Riku?**

**Ice: Sssh, Momo! We don't want what happened back at the Valentine's fic to happen again, right?**

**Momo: *Nods nervously* Right! Sorry!**

In the middle of plotting their 59th contingency plan,the door to the recreation room of the Atobe masion opened, revealing a sleeping man-

**Yanagi: Excuse me, I am not sleeping.**

...revealing Yanagi Renji with a big box carried by both arms.

Yanagi put down that big box on the table before Tezuka and Sanada and then said: "Good afternoon, Since Sadaharu is still in prison, I will do the polling for the next drama without his presence."

"Like hell Ore-sama wants do another drama!" said the pissed Atobe Keigo.

**Ice: I don't remember Atobe-kun having to participate in a drama in such an embarrasing way as Ryoma-kun did.**

**Momo: Yeah! All he got are minor roles! Minor!**

**Ice: He did?**

**Momo: Don't you remember?**

**Ice: *shakes head* WHATEVS.**

"Yanagi can you stop this drama already?! Echizen and I have even yet to move on the embarrassment of our previous roles! And I may add that Echizen here ALWAYS get the main lead!" Marui protested while petting Ryoma's hair.

"It appears to me that you want to get the lead role for the next one." Yanagi smirked, which he is not supposed to do.

"IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT! NOBODY IN THIS ROOM WANTS TO ANYWAY!" Marui stomped, annoyed at Yanagi's provocation.

"No can do" said Yanagi as he wrote something on a blue notebook before continuing, "anyway, in this box, I have written many titles. One of which will be the our next possible theme. Sanada, please draw four sheets. After that, we will open them and let the fans to vote. The title that gets most votes will be the title of our next play."

Sanada felt chilling presence all over the room and icy glares being methaphorically stabbed at him. Having no other choice, he prayed to all the dieties from every mythology that he knew of just so he will draw good and not so embarrassing titles and that he may not end up in prison like Inui and the other screeching monster that he doesn't even care who is.

Some pitied Sanada because they know that if he drew out bad slots, he will be subjected for torture in the airtight prison. Some though, had a fun in the idea of seeing Sanada cowering in fright infront his childhood friend. After Sanada draw the slots, he gave the pieces of paper to Tezuka sinceright now he can't trust Yanagi after he made him play as Triton in the previous drama and also the fact that he is the one who made all this embarrassing drama happen.

"So buchou, what did _**'father'** _got?" asked Ryoma as he glared at Sanada who, in secrecy, tried to hide his nervousness as he watched Tezuka open the papers one by one.

"The titles are: Beauty and the Beast, Pinnochio, Sleeping Beauty and Alladin" said Tezuka in his usual monotone.

"I see,then I now announce that the voting for the next title is open." Yanagi said as he left the room.

**N/A: Done! Sorry for the delayed update! I can't decide what I should write so I came up with this omake. Please participate in the voting will ya? I will continue it again after I get back from my hometown, maybe a week from now.**

**Riku: Man! I really hit a major writer's block, what about your stories Ice-can? -_-"**

**Ice: Well, they're steady! ...steadily in hiatus. It's been so long since I last updated my multiple-chaptered stories. I have been posting oneshots, but nah, they don't seem to work.**

**Riku: I see! Anyway what story would like to be written based on the poll as a reader of my stories?**

**Ice: Hmmmm... I want the THE WALKING DEAD!~ even though it's not there!**

**Momo: WHAT?!**

**Riku: heeeeee... Well, I don't mind all of the titles. Though, I pray the fans will choose Pinnochio, I'm sure Ryoma will like that.**

**Ice: Le Walking Dead. Walkers everywhere!**

**Momo: This, I think, is the effect of Inui Juice on you, Ice-chan.**

**Riku: Anyway, what do you think if I brought Tokugawa from U-17 camp to the play if the fans indeed choose either Alladin or Beauty and the beast?**

**Ice: He'll be a good Rick Grimes if we'll have The Walking Dead!**

**Riku: Right... Anyway, please vote for the stories and also, there will be another omake after this one.**

**Ice: Another omake? What's the purpose of having another omake?**

**Riku: The purpose? Its for voting for main lead for the drama of the chosen.**

**Ice: WALKING DEAD.**

**Momo: Riku-chan, I'll be taking Ice-chan to the doctor's after this.**

**Ice: I'm fine Momo, you know?**

**Riku: So please enjoy this chapter until then. And by the way, I will return on March 3rd, so please wait 'til then**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notice!**

**Hello-minna-san I am so sorry for not updating recently…anyway I will not updating in 2 weeks because my beta-Ice-chan gets dengue fever just 3 days ago. So once again I am so sorry….i will not updating until my beta alredy in full health and released from hospital.**

**And for the next drama I have decide it will be Alladin and if any of you have any ideas or characters that any of you want to see at the Alladin drama do tell….i will try as hard as possible to add the said characters.**

**It a really short notice but its what can I think of….so I will see you when my beta in full health again**

**~Riku the seeker of darkness~**


End file.
